Has Been Deviating
by orihardian
Summary: -Minseok itu Straight, tapi semua orang termasuk mantan pacarnya sendiri seperti sedang menjebaknya masuk kedalam lingkupan 'menyimpang'- Luhan, Minseok, Yifan, Sehun, Kai, Jinri and others / Bromance / LuMin, XiuHan, Slight: HunKai / SeokJin / FanMin
1. Chapter 1

**Has Been Deviating (Chapter 1)**

**Minseok, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Jinri, and others.**

**LuMin / Xiuhan, slight HunKai, SeokJin (wkwkwk)**

**Bromance**

**Warning: Typo, cerita yang sedikit maksa hehehe**

* * *

Seberapa panasnya summer, tetap saja kota Seoul menjadi dingin dimalam hari. Begitupun hati Minseok yang benar-benar beku karena diputusi sepihak oleh kekasih yang sudah 6 bulan ini ia kencani.

"_Oppa mianhae_," gadis perawakan tinggi itu memeluk Minseok, "aku sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali, dan memutuskan bahwa kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi kekasihku.", ujar gadis manis itu.

JDER

Pernyataan Jinri membuat Minseok seperti tersambar petir di malam yang cerah ini.

"Jinri_-ya_, apa maksud ucapanmu? A-aku cantik?", Minseok melepas pelukan Jinri dan menatap manik coklat milik gadis itu.

"Hm, oppa terlalu cantik. Aku pikir aku akan selalu menangis tiap malam karena cemoohan orang yang mengatakan oppa lebih cantik dariku.", keluh Jinri.

"Tap-tapi-"

"Stttt~", Jinri mengacungkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil Minseok, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan kalimatnya.

Jinri adalah adik kelas Minseok di Senior High School, mereka berkencan karena Minseok memang menyukai Jinri sejak ia menjadi panitia Masa Orientasi Siswa di sekolah. Minseok juga yang memberi semangat pada Jinri sehingga gadis tinggi itu bisa menjadi sekertaris ketua osis dan Minseok terpilih menjadi wakil ketua osis.

Dan tidak heran jika Jinri meminta putus, karena sejak mereka berkencan banyak pemuda-pemuda yang menyukai Minseok menjadi marah dan sering berkata bahwa Minseok tidak cocok memiliki pacar seorang gadis.

Minseok memang menutup kedua telinganya untuk perkataan itu, tapi tidak untuk Jinri. Ia lelah harus terus mendapat cemoohan dari banyak pihak. Dan lagi, memang benar bahwa mereka tidak cocok untuk bersama mengingat Minseok sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Ugh~ _so sad to be Minseok_.

Bukan karena Jinri tidak mencintai Minseok, justru karena ia mencintai Minseoklah Jinri harus melepas Minseok dan membiarkan pemuda mungil itu sadar bahwa dirinya memang cantik dan lebih cocok untuk berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda juga. *cough

Jinri mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok, Minseok yang spontan langsung menutup matanya seakan tau apa yang akan dilakukan Jinri.

CUP

Jinri mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya untuk terakhir kali.

"_Oppa, jalga!_ _Mianhaeyo, saranghae."_, ucap Jinri sendu, "Semoga _oppa_ bisa mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku.", Jinri tersenyum manis.

Jinri beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Minseok, dan meninggalkan Minseok sendirian yang masih setia duduk di cafe bernuansa mellow dengan dikelilingi oleh dinding yang berwarna lembut. Membuat Minseok semakin tenggelam dalam dunia menyedihkannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia melihat Jinri di sekolah besok? Dengan senyum manis Jinri yang menyapanya, bisa meluluhkan kembali hati Minseok pada gadis itu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang Tuan?", tanya seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, iya aku akan pulang. Hari ini terlalu melelahkan untukku, Wu_-ahjussi_.", jawab Minseok lemah.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang.", Wu_-ahjussi_ membopong Minseok kedalam mobil untuk segera pulang kerumah.

.

Ditempat lain seseorang tengah menunggu dengan cemas.

'_Kenapa Wu-ahjussi tidak memberi kabar apapun padaku.'_, gumam seseorang yang terlihat mondar-mandir dikamarnya yang luas.

Ia menatap telfon genggamnya sejak tadi, menunggu seseorang memberinya kabar.

KRING-

"Bagaimana Wu_-ahjussi_?", itu bahkan baru satu deringan dan ia langsung menyambar bertanya dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Jinri sudah memutuskannya Tuan, tapi ia begitu terlihat frustasi setelah Jinri meninggalkannya. Hingga aku datang menghampirinya untuk membawanya pulang." Ujar Wu_-ahjussi_ panjang lebar.

"Hem baiklah, terimakasih Wu_-ahjussi_.", pemuda itu menutup telfon.

Terlihat senyum manis diwajahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi pemuda itu begitu senang mendengar kabar putusnya Minseok dan Jinri.

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan melewati lorong sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya. Tapi sebuah pemandangan janggal membuat Minseok menghentikan langkahnya.

Itu Jinri dan… ah Minseok terlalu malas untuk menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Minseok mencoba tak perduli karena wajar saja ada interaksi antara sekertaris dan ketua osis bukan?

Lagipula Jinri hanya _ex-girlfriend_nya, jadi ia harus merelakan Jinri untuk berteman dengan siapapun.

PUK

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Minseok.

"_Hyung_, hari ini sepulang sekolah kita akan rapat di ruang osis, bukan?.", tanya Sehun yang mulai merangkul pundak Minseok.

"Aku tidak tau, benarkah?", Minseok balik bertanya pada Sehun.

"Hem, tadi ketua osis memberi tau kami lewat Jinri.", Sehun menjawab, "Oh iya, kau kan pacarnya Jinri. Apa dia tidak memberi tahumu _hyung_?", Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Minseok singkat.

Sehun masih dalam posisinya merangkul pundak Minseok sambil berjalan melewati lorong, sampai-

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Berani-beraninya kau selingkuh dibelakangku!", bentak Kai sambil menjitak kepala Sehun ringan yang membuat Sehun refleks menurunkan tangannya.

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku hanya sedang bertanya pada Minseok_ hyung_.", jawab Sehun sambil berbalik merangkul bahu Kai.

"Benarkah _hyung_?", Kai bertanya pada Minseok. Dan hanya diberi anggukan oleh Minseok. "Baiklah ayo kita kekelas.", ajak Kai pada Sehun.

"_Kajja!_ Kami pergi dulu ya _hyung_. Daaaa~", Sehun menarik lengan Kai dan sedikit berlari menuju kelas mereka.

Sehun adalah bendahara osis, dan sedangkan Kai…. –ugh~ ini sulit untuk dijelaskan, tetapi juga tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kai adalah pacar Sehun. Minseok tidak mengerti dengan menyukai sesama _gender_ yang dilakukan HunKai, _'apa itu menyenangkan?_', pikir Minseok.

Terlebih lagi Jinri memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan karena Minseok terlihat cantik. Sungguh-, mau dimana letak muka Minseok jika sampai satu sekolah tau bahwa ia diputusi Jinri dengan alasan konyol seperti itu. Dan, HELLO~~~~ Minseok itu _straight_, walaupun wajahnya yang sedikit tidak memungkinkan. Tapi ia penyuka lawan jenis. LAWAN JENIS.

Minseok sudah sampai didepan kelasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk masuk, sampai-

"Minseok _Oppa_!"

-sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dan Minseok tau betul suara siapa itu. Yah, Jinri.

Minseok membalikkan badannya, berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Ada apa Jinri_-ya_?", tanya Minseok lembut.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu, jika sepulang sekolah nanti ada rapat osis._ Oppa_ harus datang ya? Jangan sampai membuat ketua osis marah karena ketidakhadiran anggotanya.", ucap Jinri panjang lebar.

"Oh, aku sudah tau dari Sehun tadi. Baiklah, aku akan datang. Terimakasih sudah memberi tahuku.", ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Aigoo, oppa_ lucu sekali.", gemas Jinri sambil mencubit pipi Minseok. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Daaa~" Jinri berlalu meninggalkan Minseok yang tercengang.

Sungguh, pemandangan barusan lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kakak yang mencubit pipi adiknya gemas. Bahkan Jinri terlihat lebih dewasa dari Minseok yang notabenenya adalah kakak kelas Jinri, dan itu membuat Minseok menjadi tambah frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

.

.

Semua panitia dan struktur osis sudah berkumpul diruangan yang cukup besar ini, kecuali satu orang. Sang ketua osis sendiri.

Minseok sebagai Wakil ketua osis duduk disebelah kanan dari kursi sang ketua kelas yang berada ditengah, dengan Sehun disampingnya dan Jinri didepannya.

Walaupun Minseok adalah wakil ketua osis, tapi jangan harap bahwa ia dan sang ketua osis memiliki banyak interaksi. Karena sang ketua osis sendiri adalah orang yang sangat tertutup.

Ia jarang terlihat berkeliaran di sekolah dan juga hanya dekat dengan Wu Yifan, yang anak-anak disekolah katakan adalah sepupunya.

Ruangan ini sedikit bising karena sang ketua osis belum hadir, anak-anak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya sang ketua osis masuk.

Pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu berdiri tepat disamping kursinya dengan Yifan berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan untuk memastikan seluruh panitia beresta struktur osis sudah hadir seluruhnya.

"Ehem.", Luhan–nama dari sang ketua kelas–akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan kalimat pertama dengan ber-dehem. Sontak membuat seluruh ruangan memberi fokus kepadanya.

Luhan duduk dikursinya dengan Yifan berdiri disampingnya.

"Terimakasih untuk semua yang hadir di rapat osis hari ini, karena sebentar lagi seluruh siswa kelas tiga akan segera hengkang dari sekolah ini. Maka dari itu aku berencana untuk membuat acara perpisahan di sekolah kita sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk mereka.", ucap Luhan panjang lebar.

Semua orang mendengarkan Luhan dengan seksama. Termasuk Minseok.

"Jinri tolong jelaskan kepada teman-teman kita tentang rencana untuk acara perpisahan ini.", perintah Luhan.

"Baik, _oppa_.", jawab Jinri.

Minseok sedikit tertegun. Jinri? Dengan Luhan? Menjadi dekat? Sejak kapan? Minseok bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Setau Minseok Luhan tidak pernah sedikitpun dekat dengan seorang gadis, tapi kali ini ia mempercayai Jinri untuk menjelaskan rencana mereka?

Dan tunggu. Hei, Minseok adalah wakil ketua osis. Bagaimana bisa Jinri lebih tau tentang rencana ini daripada dirinya sendiri? Apa Luhan tidak menganggapnya? Apa Luhan sudah mendengar bahwa ia telah putus dengan Jinri?

Sungguh, sejuta pertanyaan ada dikepala Minseok. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Jinri yang sedang menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang rencana untuk acara perpisahan nanti.

"Minseok_-ssi_, apa kau setuju dengan rencana ini?", Jinri bertanya pada Minseok, membuat lamunan Minseok buyar.

"Eum.. Apa?", Minseok kurang jelas dengan pertanyaan Jinri barusan.

"Apa Minseok_-ssi_ setuju dengan rencana ini?", ulang Jinri dengan nada _slow-motion_.

BLAM!

Lagi-lagi Minseok merasa petir menyambarnya di siang bolong yang cerah ini. APA? Jinri memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _–ssi_ dan bukan _oppa_?

Minseok melirik kearah Luhan sekilas, dan _oh my God! _Luhan sejak tadi hanya mengarahkan wajahnya pada Jinri walaupun hanya dengan tatapan datar.

Minseok benar-benar frustasi kali ini, apa Jinri mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Luhan selama ini? Apa Minseok dibodohi oleh cinta bibalik layar mereka? Minseok menggeram.

"Terserah kalian saja.", jawab Minseok cuek.

Jinri menyerngit, tidak biasanya Minseok seperti ini. Luhan yang sejak tadi menatap kearah Jinri memutar kepalanya menghadap Minsoek.

"Jadi intinya kau setuju, Minseok-_ie_?", tanya Luhan lembut.

Minseok menatap manik Luhan saat pemuda itu bertanya lembut padanya. Oh, tunggu. Luhan memanggilnya apa barusan? Minseok_-ie_? Apa dunia ini sudah terbalik? Mengapa Luhan bertanya dengan nada lembut pada Minseok?

"Hem.", Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan, walaupun ia tidak tau sama sekali apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka semua.

"Oke, baiklah. ", Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum senang.

.

Rapat itu telah selesai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Luhan berlalu bersama Yifan dan diikuti oleh Jinri. Minseok mencoba untuk tidak perduli akan hal itu, karena bagaimanapun juga Jinri bukanlah siapa-siapa Minseok lagi.

Saat akan keluar. Lagi-lagi Sehun menghampirinya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau yakin menyetujui permintaan Luhan_-hyung_ tadi?", Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Permintaan? Bukankah itu hanya persetujuan acara perpisahan Hun?", tanya Minseok bingung.

"Jangan bilang kalo _hyung_ tidak mendengarkan apa yang Jinri katakan tadi karena begitu asik memperhatikan wajah gadis itu?", tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Hm, begitulah.", jawab Minseok singkat dan sedikit berbohong.

"Astaga _hyung,_ pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan jawaban hyung tadi.", Sehun berkata dengan nada tak percaya.

Karena biasanya, Minseok lebih banyak menyela daripada menyetujui isi rapat yang direnanakan oleh ketua osis tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?", Minseok bertanya penasaran.

"Setiap kita ditugaskan memegang bagian masing-masing untuk acara ini. Dan kau _hyung_, kau mendapat tugas untuk mendekorasi ruangan aula-"

"Jadi aku disuruh untuk mendekor aula sebesar itu… sendirian?", Minseok menyela perkataan Sehun dengan frustasi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu _hyung_. Kau mendapat tugas itu tidak sendirian. Kau akan mendekorasi bersama Luhan_-hyung_.", jelas Sehun.

"Lu-Luhan?", Minseok membulatkan matanya –lucu.

"Hm, sepertinya Luhan-_hyung_ menyukaimu _hyung_.", asal Sehun.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Aku masih normal untuk berpacaran dengan seorang yang memiliki_ gender_ yang sama denganku.", jawab Minseok berteriak.

Dan berhasil membuat semua orang yang akan keluar dari ruangan melirik kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hahahahha kita liat saja nanti _hyung_. Kau akan meninggalkan Jinri untuknya.", Sehun memperingatkan Minseok sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pemuda yang sedanf menatap _horror _kepergian Sehun.

'_Bagaimana ini?',_ gumam Minseok.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

_**Jinri-ya, I'm sorry dek.**_** Kamu harus terlibat disini hehe. Pinjem namanya bentar ya sayang. Aku perlu buat menghidupkan karakternya kak Minseok :3**

**Lagi seneng-senengnya sama Jinri sampe masukin dia kedalam fanficku. Apalagi sama comebacknya f(x) hehehe /kenapa malah curhat/ .-.**

**Aku butuh reviews nih readersnim, soalnya untuk fanfic ini aku kurang pede buat ngeshare. Karena **_**this is first time I make a yaoi fanfic**_**. Jadi butuh banget reviewsnya.**

_**Gamsahamnida^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Has Been Deviating (Chapter 2)**

**Minseok, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Yifan, Jinri, and others.**

**LuMin / Xiuhan, slight HunKai**

**Bromance**

**Warning: Typo**

* * *

_"Hahahahha kita liat saja nanti__hyung__. Kau akan meninggalkan Jinri untuknya.", Sehun memperingatkan Minseok sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pemuda yang sedang menatap__horror__kepergian Sehun._

_'__Bagaimana ini?',__gumam Minseok._

* * *

Minseok sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah menunggu jemputan. Walaupun ia adalah anak laki-laki, tapi sang Ayah tidak pernah membiarkan Minseok untuk membawa kendaraan sendiri. Termasuk saat pergi berkencan, ia tetap akan ditemani oleh supir pribadinya –Wu-_ahjussi._

Aneh memang, tapi sang Ayah punya alasan. Karena Minseok adalah anak satu-satunya. Dan Junmyeon –sang Ayah; sangat protektif sejak ia ditinggal oleh sang istri.

Minseok melirik arloginya, ini sudah jam 3 sore. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat-lihat sekitar. Hanya sedikit dari banyak siswa-siswa sekolah yang masih tersisa untuk menunggu jemputan seperti dirinya.

Sampai ia melihat Luhan dan Yifan –yang menurut pengetahuan Minseok adalah sepupu Luhan; keluar dari sekolah. Luhan selalu keluar paling akhir dari sekolah, entah apa yang harus diurusnya. Tapi Luhan memang selalu begitu. Tak lama setelah Luhan keluar, Jinri ikut keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang akan memasuki mobilnya bersama Yifan. Luhan terlihat hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

Tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu, Minseok langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan. Dan tepat saat ia berbalik,

TIN

Seseorang keluar dari kursi pengemudi dan membuka pintu di kursi belakang untuk mempersilahkan Minseok masuk.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Wu-_ahjussi_?", tanya Minseok sambil mem_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Maafkan aku tuan, karena tuan memberitahuku untuk minta dijemput saat aku sedang membersihkan mobil.", jawab Wu-_ahjussi _lembut.

Minseok hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Saat Minseok telah masuk mobilnya, sesosok mata yang juga akan memasuki mobil sedang memperhatikan Minseok sejak saat Minseok memutar kepalanya dari menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Ayahku sangat menyayanginya, Lu.", sebuah suara berhasil membuat lamunan Luhan buyar.

"Aku tau Fan, karena itu aku selalu mempercayai ayahmu.", ucap Luhan tersenyum pada Yifan.

"Malam ini aku akan berangkat ke China untuk menyusul ibuku dan mungkin akan melanjutkan sekolahku disana.", jelas Yifan yang masih berdiri diambang pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Aku tahu, kau harus menjaga ibumu 'kan?", balas Luhan sambil menatap Yifan.

"Apa kau tidak apa aku tinggal sendiri?", tanya Yifan khawatir.

"Sedikit berat," Luhan mengambil nafas dalam, "tapi bukankah aku juga punya urusan untuk membuat Minseok jatuh cinta padaku.", sambung Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan hatinya, Lu.", ucap Yifan meyakinkan.

"Yeah, harus! _Kajja_ kita pulang.", jawab Luhan semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Keeseokan harinya-

Pagi ini cuaca lumayan dingin, bergelut manja dengan selimut semalaman tidak membuat rasa kantuk Minseok hilang. Ia berjalan sedikit oleng di koridor sekolah karena rasa kantuk yang masih luar biasa ia rasakan dicuaca yang mendung pagi ini, sampai–

GUBRAK!

–Minseok terduduk dilantai koridor sekolah dengan bokong terhempas kuat.

"Aaah", ringisnya mencoba berdiri sambil memegang bokongnya yang sedikit perih.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku.", sesal Minseok sambil sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf pada seseorang yang ditabraknya –dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Lain kali jalan itu lihat-lihat, _dong_!", bentak seseorang yang ditabraknya yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, ma–," Minseok menghentikan perkataannya setelah menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak.

Minseok membulatkan matanya yang semula terpejam saat melihat punggung Luhan yang sedang membawa banyak buku ditangannya mulai menjauh.

'_Mengapa dia terlihat dingin sekali?'_, tanya Minseok dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian saat Luhan telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Minseok tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk memikirkan hal itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Luhan yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding menyangga koridor itu keluar, ia tersenyum memperhatikan punggung Minseok yang menjauh, sambil membayangkan Minseok dengan muka lucunya yang kesakitan dan mata yang terpejam saat meringis memegang bokongnya ketika Luhan menabrak Minseok dengan sengaja.

'_Kau harus menjadi milikku, Kim Minseok.'_, gumam Luhan dengan wajah berubah menjadi serius.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, semua panitia dan struktur osis berkumpul di aula untuk memulai acara mendekorasi ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Minseok sedang berjalan menuju kelas Sehun untuk mengajaknya pergi ke aula sekolah bersama agar ia tidak sendirian, dan ketika sampai di depan kelas Sehun–

"Seh–," mata Minseok membulat dan reflek ia memutar badannya agar tidak melihat lebih lama apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya.

Sehun dan Kai sedang menikmati ciuman mereka didalam kelas yang kosong, ciuman yang sangat–

'_Aku bisa gila.'_, gumam Minseok frustasi dengan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

–menuntut.

Minseok meninggalkan SeKai dengan dunia mereka dan berjalan menuju aula sendirian.

Saat akan masuk kedalam aula, lagi-lagi ia melihat Luhan dan Jinri sedang asik mengobrol didalam sana sambil mendongakkan kepala mereka keatas dan menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa bagian dari aula. Dengan Jinri yang sibuk menulis apa yang dikatakan Luhan sambil manggut-manggut mengerti.

Minseok sudah hampir terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu akhir-akhir ini, dan dia sudah tidak perduli dengan apapun menyangkut Jinri –lagi.

"Ah, _oppa_. Kau sudah datang.", Jinri menyadari kehadiran Minseok yang berdiri di depan pintu aula.

"Hm.", Minseok hanya menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, ini susunan dekorasi yang akan kau kerjakan bersama Luhan-_oppa_.", ujar Jinri memberikan buku catatan yang ia genggam sejak tadi.

"Tapi, dimana yang lain?", tanya Minseok sambil memutar matanya melihat sekeliling aula yang kosong.

"Yang lain? Mereka sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing di ruang osis.", jawab Jinri seadanya. "Baiklah aku tinggal dulu ya.", sambung Jinri tersenyum sambil melirik kearah Luhan yang memasang wajah datar sebelum ia pergi.

Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya. Hanya beberapa detik dan kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah normal.

"Kau kuat bukan? Tolong pindahkan kotak-kotak ini kesana.", Luhan memulai percakapan dengan menunjuk tempat yang ia maksud.

Minseok menatap Luhan tak percaya. Ia disuruh memindahkan kotak-kotak yang entah apa isinya itu, sendirian? Baiklah, anggap saja ini pemanasan Kim Minseok.

Tanpa menjawab, Minseok langsung meletakkan buku yang diberi oleh Jinri tadi dengan sedikit hempasan di salah satu kursi di aula.

Kemudian memulai mengangkat satu demi satu kotak yang ternyata cukup berat itu. Tanpa menyadari Luhan tersenyum memperhatikan wajah menggemaskan Minseok yang sedang kesal.

Luhan tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ia begitu menyukai Minseok sejak awal mereka masuk sekolah ini. Minseok menarik hati Luhan terlalu dalam, hingga pemuda itu benar-benar ingin memiliki Minseok seutuhnya.

Saat mengetahui Minseok berkencan dengan Jinri, Luhan benar-benar frustasi. Itu mengartikan bahwa tak ada harapan untuknya memulai dengan Minseok. Tapi saat ia jujur pada Jinri bahwa ia menyukai Minseok, Jinri mengerti dan ia berkata bahwa ia juga tidak bisa bersama Minseok lagi karena banyak hal. Dan akhirnya Jinri memutuskan Minseok beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sudah selesai.", Minseok berkata dengan nada datar.

Luhan yang sedang berdiam seperti patung sejak tadi menatap kearah Minseok, "apa kau lelah?", tanyanya.

"Tidak", jawab Minseok dengan nada lantang seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia kuat.

"Kalau begitu pasang ini disana, disana, disana dan disana.", perintah Luhan sambil menujuk bagian-bagian yang ia maksud –lagi.

"Aku melakukannya sendirian? Lalu kau mengerjakan apa?", Minseok angkat bicara. Ia mulai kesal dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Sehun benar-benar salah menafsirkan bahwa pemuda ini menyukainya, ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan Minseok sebagai tukang dekorasi aula, pikir Minseok kesal.

"Aku? Aku hanya akan memperhatikan kau bekerja, bukankah jabatanku lebih tinggi darimu?", jawab Luhan dengan nada datar yang terdengar sedikit mengejek.

"Jabatan lebih tinggi bukan berarti kau tidak bekerja, Luhan! Tidak bisakah kita bekerja sama, daripada kau hanya berdiri mematung disana.", kesal Minseok.

"Aku tidak mau.", jawab Luhan.

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah, Luhan benar-benar pemuda mengesalkan. Rasanya Minseok ingin memukul wajah mulus Luhan yang tanpa cacat itu agar ia sedikit sadar. Tapi Minseok masih punya rasa hormat karena Luhan memang pantas menyuruhnya.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu!", ujar Minseok berlalu sambil membawa tangga sebagai alat untuk menjangkau tempat yang akan dipasangnya hiasan.

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi Minseok yang kesal padanya, Minseok benar-benar imut dengan ekspresi apapun. Ingin sekali Luhan mengecup pipi Minseok saat pemuda itu sedang kesal, tapi jelas saja ia mengurungkan niat itu karena Minseok belum bisa ia kuasai.

.

Sudah 1 jam Minseok mengerjakan dekorasi ruangan ini dengan perintah Luhan. Ia benar-benar mati kesal dengan pemuda itu yang selama 1 jam ini hanya berdiri memerintah ini itu padanya tanpa mau membantu sedikitpun.

"Sudah sele–", Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya saat membalikkan badan untuk melihat kebawah tepat dimana Luhan sejak tadi berdiri.

Luhan menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kemana dia? Apa sudah pulang? Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab.", gumam Minseok kesal, "Aaah, aku lelah sekali.", tambah Minseok sambil merenggangkan badannya.

Minseok duduk bersandar pada dinding aula, ia benar-benar kelelahan mendekor ruangan sebesar ini. Walau belum sampai dari seperempat bagian aula yang ia dekorasi, tapi ini sudah benar-benar menghabiskan energinya.

Luhan masuk kedalam aula membawa 2kaleng minuman dingin untuknya dan Minseok. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah Minseok tertidur pulas dengan damai dan kepala yang miring kekiri.

"Apa nyaman tidur seperti itu?", gumam Luhan.

Ia berjalan mendekati Minseok yang tertidur, dan duduk tepat disebelah Minseok. Luhan mengambil kepala Minseok yang terseok-seok tak nyaman kemudian meletakkannya di pundak atau mungkin lebih kedada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum –lagi, mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sering tersenyum? Luhan juga tidak mengerti. Hanya saja ini terjadi sejak ia mulai untuk mendekati Minseok, si pemuda mungil dengan bibir yang lucu.

Oh, wait. Luhan teringat dengan bibir mungil Minseok. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Minseok yang damai. Wajah yang sangat lucu, benar-benar sangat cantik. Andai saja Minseok memiliki rambut panjang.

Tanpa sadar tangan Luhan menyentuh bibir mungil itu, pikiran lain melingkupinya. Bagaimana rasa bibir mungil Minseok? Apakah rasanya manis? Luhan ingin mencobanya.

Ia mengangkat dagu Minseok untuk mengarahkan wajah Minseok mendekat dengan wajahnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia mengecup bibir Minseok sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan seperti apa rasa dari bibir pemuda bertubuh mungil ini.

'_Manis'_, itulah yang Luhan pikirkan.

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan mencium bibir seorang anak lelaki sepertinya. Bisa dikatakan sebelum jatuh hati pada Minseok, Luhan juga _straight_. Dan Minseoklah yang membuatnya berubah dan hanya Minseok satu-satunya.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya saat ia rasa Minseok mengerang dalam tidurnya.

Dengan buru-buru Luhan menjauhkan kepala Minseok dari pundaknya, dengan sedikit hati-hati agar pemuda itu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Saat Minseok terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik arlogi '14:30'. Dan kemudian mengambil dua buah kaleng minuman yang terlihat berada disebelah kirinya. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya dan memutar kepalanya keseluruh ruangan aula. Sepi.

'_Siapa yang membawa ini? Dan kenapa ada dua?',_ Minseok berpikir.

Namun sesaat kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar aula sambil membawa minuman itu keluar. Menyisakan Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia bersembunyi dibalik kursi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayaaah!", Minseok berkata dengan membentak.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, seokkie-ya", ujar Junmyeon –sang Ayah; dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku seorang anak laki-laki, yah. Mana mungkin bisa! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!", bantah Minseok bersikukuh.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku juga tidak akan melakukannya dalam waktu yang dekat anakku. Aku hanya sedang memperingakatkanmu.", jelas sang Ayah.

"Tapi Ayah tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, aku bisa mencari sendiri tanpa harus dijodoh-jodohkan.", kesal Minseok.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Note:

Aku gak tau ini cerita _feels_nya dapat apa gak, berharap _readersnim_ suka sama kelanjutan fanfic ini ya? HEHEHE. Aku ngeganti YAOI jadi BROMANCE, karena entah kenapa kata YAOI agak sedikit mengerikan buat aku (?)

Oh iya, liat deh avatar ffn aku? Iya, yang _fake-kiss_ nya kak Luhan sama kak Minseok itu, duh _feels_nya dapat banget ya guys ;A; HUEHEHEHEHHEHHE /ketawa nista/.

Btw, makasih buat yang udah nyempetin ngereviews fanfic aku:

**Lullaby. dick; ****afranabilah19****; ****Dae victen****; ****Frozen Deer****; heeliez. elfpetalz****; ****feyy****; ****Jongin48****; ****little Dark Wolf 99****; ****Kamong Jjong****; ****alexandra. n. xing ****; ****xhlm****; ****AQuariisBlue****; ****XiuMinSeok****; ****frozenxius****; ****askasufa****; ****RatriW****; aldi. loveydovey****; ****yoyu1112****; ****urikaihun****; ****kim hyun soo; ****xxxxx; sulistya. rizkyani****. 9****; ****XM; ****elferani; ****zikyu****; ****denra31****; ****onlyxiuhan****; ****dyn; ****Dewi97pcy; ****Kim XiuXiu Hunnie****; ****enchris.727****; ****kimihyun211****.**

Yang mau kasih saran dan kritik ke aku boleh kok, kalo ada yang gak sesuai di hati diungkapin aja gpp hehehe. Jadi intinya harus reviews ya?^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Has Been Deviating (Chapter 3)**

**Minseok, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Yifan, Jinri, and others.**

**LuMin / Xiuhan, slight FanMin, HunKai**

**Bromance**

**Warning: Typo**

* * *

_"Ayaaah!", Minseok berkata dengan membentak._

_"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, seokkie-ya", ujar Junmyeon –sang Ayah; dengan lembut._

_"Tapi aku seorang anak laki-laki, yah. Mana mungkin bisa! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!", bantah Minseok bersikukuh._

_"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku juga tidak akan melakukannya dalam waktu yang dekat anakku. Aku hanya sedang memperingakatkanmu.", jelas sang Ayah._

_"Tapi Ayah tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, aku bisa mencari sendiri tanpa harus dijodoh-jodohkan.", kesal Minseok._

* * *

Kim Junmyeon; lelaki paruh baya itu sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya menghadap jendela. Pandangannya tidak fokus, ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal dikepalanya.

'KLEK'

"Apa Tuan memanggil saya?", lelaki baruh baya lainnya, –Wu-_ahjussi_; masuk dan berkata pada punggung Junmyeon.

"Kau sudah datang?", Junmyeon memutar kursi yang didudukinya dan tersenyum hangat pada pria dihadapannya.

Wu_-ahjussi_ memang sudah lama bekerja menjadi supir pribadi Minseok –sekitar 6tahun yang lalu, dan tentu saja Wu_-ahjussi_ sangat menyayangi Minseok seperti anaknya sendiri. Terlebih lagi fakta bahwa Luhan, anak dari Konglomerat yang menjadi teman baik Yifan –sang anak pertama; begitu menggilai Minseok sejak awal mereka masuk Senior High School.

.

**-FLASHBACK: **_**ON**_**-**

"Wu-_ahjussi_, apa kau benar-benar mengenal Minseok?", tanya Luhan dengan semangat.

"Hmm, aku sudah menjadi supir pribadinya sejak ia berada di Junior High School.", jawab Wu-_ahjussi _sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?", Luhan berucap gembira dengan mata rusa yang berbinar indah.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa kau menanyakannya?", tanya Wu-_ahjussi_ dengan senyum jahil.

"Dia menyukai Minseok, Yah. Jadi tolong jaga pemuda lucu itu untuknya.", jawab Yifan dengan nada datar.

Luhan yang rahasianya dibongkar oleh Yifan langsung tertunduk malu.

Wu_-ahjussi _sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Yifan, "Benarkah, Tuan Lu? Setahuku kau menyukai para gadis, tapi kenapa kali ini berbeda?", tanyanya penasaran.

"Hm, aku juga tidak mengerti Wu-_ahjussi._ Hanya saja saat pertama kali aku melihat Minseok saat kami MOS, ia benar-benar manis saat tersenyum. Walaupun ia juga seorang anak laki-laki, tapi ada sisi darinya yang terlihat untuk dilindungi oleh seorang pria.", jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Wu-_ahjussi_ tersenyum, "Baiklah Tuan Lu, aku akan menjaganya untukmu. Karena kau menyukai orang yang tepat. Tapi… usahamu akan menjadi sangat sulit karena Minseok adalah penyuka para gadis.", jelas Wu_-ahjussi._

Luhan hanya mengganggukkan kepala mendengar pernyataan dari Wu_-ahjussi_.

.

Wu-_ahjussi _ juga sangat ingat saat awal menjadi anak kelas 2 di Senior High School, Luhan benar-benar terlihat murung ketika Wu-_ahjussi_ mengunjungi kediamannya untuk mengetahui kabar Yifan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajah tampanmu, Tuan Lu?", tanya Wu-_ahjussi_ penasaran.

"Minseok menyukai seorang gadis Yah," jawab Yifan. "Apa benar dia menyukai adik sepupumu Jinri, Lu?", tanya Yifan penasaran pada Luhan yang wajahnya sangat memelas .

"Hm, begitulah yang aku dengar Fan. Dan juga, Jinri cerita padaku bahwa ia juga menyukai Minseok.", jawab Luhan dengan wajah sedih.

Jinri adalah sepupu Luhan, sedangkan Yifan bukanlah sepupunya seperti yang Minseok pikirkan. Yifan adalah teman kecil Luhan semasa di China. Ketika tahu bahwa Yifan akan pindah ke Korea, Luhan meminta Yifan tinggal bersamanya. Itulah mengapa mereka selalu bersama kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan saja pada Jinri bahwa kau telah lama menyukainya?", ujar Yifan mulai mendorong Luhan mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sudah setahun ini ia pendam.

"Aku masih terlalu takut Fan.", jawab Luhan singkat.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, benar-benar tak akan ada harapan untukmu dekat dengannya Lu.", ucap Yifan tenang, yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas oleh Luhan.

**-FLASHBACK: **_**OFF**_**-**

.

Wu_-ahjussi_ sangat mendukung Luhan untuk merebut hati Minseok. Karena ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Minseok sangat cocok bersama dengan sang Raja Tampan –Luhan.

"Aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu tentang perjodohan yang ingin kulakukan untuk putra semata wayangku, Wu.", jelas Tuan Kim yang sontak membuat lamunan panjang Wu_-ahjussi _buyar.

"Ah, benarkah Tuan? Aku rasa itu rencana yang luar biasa.", jawab Wu_-ahjussi_ sambil tersenyum tulus. Walaupun dalam hatinya sedikit kecewa dengan perjodohan_ straight _–yang sudah pasti akan dilakukan oleh Tuan Kim; dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Luhan –sang _Secret Admirer_. "Siapa jodoh yang akan kau pasangkan dengan Tuan Muda Minseok yang sangat tampan, Tuan? Apakah dia cantik?", tanya Wu_-ahjussi _penasaran.

"Tidak Wu, aku tidak berniat untuk menjodohkan putraku dengan seorang gadis. Aku ingin anak lelakiku satu-satunya dijaga oleh seorang pemuda yang bisa melindunginya nanti.", jelas Tuan Kim.

Wu_-ahjussi_ sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan Tuan Kim. Ini sebuah hal yang menakjubkan untuk diketahui, bahwa Tuan Kim juga punya pemikiran untuk menjodohkan Minseok dengan seorang pemuda bukan dengan para gadis.

.

.

.

.

"Wu_-ahjussi,_ apa kau pernah dicium oleh seorang yang sejenis denganmu?", tanya Minseok tiba-tiba saat telah lama ia berpikir dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkannya pulang.

Wu_-ahjussi_ lantas mengerutkan keningnya menatap kaca mobil dihadapannya untuk melihat ekspresi Minseok saat bertanya, "Tentu saja pernah, dengan anak lelakiku.", jawab Wu_-ahjussi_ sambil tersenyum manis, "Mengapa Tuan Muda menanyakan hal yang seperti itu? Apa Tuan Muda mendapatkan ciuman dari seseorang yang sejenis dengan Tuan hari ini?", tanya Wu_-ahjussi_ sambil tertawa geli.

"Hahaha tidak, hanya saja hari ini aku melihat temanku dan pacarnya berciuman dikelas. Dan apa kau tau _ahjussi_? Mereka sama-sama seorang pemuda. Ah~ aku tidak habis pikir.", celoteh Minseok panjang lebar.

Wu_-ahjussi_ tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Minseok berceloteh dari pantulan kaca mobil, "Apa kau membenci hal yang semacam itu, Tuan Muda?", tanya Wu_-ahjussi_.

"Tidak, aku tidak membenci hal itu. Hanya saja aku begitu penasaran seperti apa rasanya berciuman dengan sejenis seperti itu? Apakah sama seperti saat kita bericiuman dengan lawan jenis,_ ahjussi_?", celoteh Minseok yang makin penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau, Tuan Muda. Apa kau ingin mencobanya?", tanya Wu_-ahjussi_ polos.

"Ah, _aniya ahjussi_.", jawab Minseok cepat, namun pipi gembulnya sedkit mengeluarkan semburat merah. Minseok melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tapi _ahjussi_, sore ini aku bermimpi sedikit aneh."

"Bermimpi? Apa yang kau mimpian Tuan?", tanya Wu_-ahjussi _sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku bermimpi dicium oleh seseorang saat sedang tertidur, ciumannya sangat terasa nyata_ ahjussi_.", cerita Minseok dengan wajah serius.

"Benarkah? Apa kau menyukai ciuman itu?", tanya _ahjussi_ mulai jahil.

Minseok menundukkan wajahnya malu, "_Mollayo_, tapi…. ciumannya terasa sangat manis.",Minseok mengeluarkan senyum manisnya saat membayangkan kembali ciuman itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia walau hanya sebuah ciuman dalam mimpi Tuan Muda," Wu-_ahjussi _semakin menggoda Minseok yang tersipu, "tapi… aku penasaraan siapa orang yang memberikan ciuman dalam mimpi itu hingga membuatmu tersenyum sangat indah seperti ini, Tuan? Apa dia seorang gadis? Atau gadis mantan pacarmu itu barangkali?", tanya Wu-_ahjussi_ yang terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Ah, benarkah aku sangat bahagia?", Minseok mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar, "sayangnya bukan dia ahjussi, aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya. Hanya saja–, hanya saja…..", Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa Tuan?", Wu_-ahjussi_ semakin penasaran.

"Hanya saja dia seorang pemuda, _ahjussi_.", tunduk Minseok dengan mem_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahahhahaha…. Apa itu artinya kau telah terkena _syndrome_ penyuka sesama jenis seperti temanmu, Tuan?", Wu_-ahjussi_ tertawa lepas mendengar cerita Minseok.

"_Mollayo",_ jawab Minseok lemas. "_Ahjussi_, kalau tidak salah dengar tadi kau mengatakan anak lelaki. Apa kau punya anak?", tanya Minseok yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, begitulah.", jawab Wu_-ahjussi_ singkat.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku. Kau jahat sekali.", kesal Minseok dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Dia berada di China, Tuan Muda.", jawab Wu_-ahjussi_ singkat.

"Ah, begitu. Sayang sekali.", Minseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda. Tuan Kim berpesan padaku; saat Tuan Muda sampai, ia menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya diruang kerja. Ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan katanya.", ucap Wu_-ahjussi_ yang bersiap untuk keluar mobil.

"Oh, baiklah _ahjussi."_

.

.

KLEK.

"Ayah", panggil Minseok saat masuk keruang kerja Junmyeon.

"Oh sayangku, kau sudah pulang.", Junmyeon berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak memeluk putranya.

Minseok mendorong tubuh sang Ayah yang ingin memeluknya, "Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak perempuan ayah. Aku ini anak lelaki.", kesal Minseok.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekesalan putranya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, bahwa aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang pilihanku.", ucap Junmyeon.

Minseok sontak membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan sang Ayah, "Ayaaah!", Minseok berkata dengan membentak.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, seokkie-ya", ujar Junmyeon –sang Ayah; dengan lembut.

"Untuk kebaikanku? Aku bisa mencari sendiri jodohku Ayah.", ucap Minseok memelas.

"Kau selalu gagal dalam mencari pendamping untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya lagi.", ucap Junmyeon lembut.

"Lagipula aku masih sekolah, bagaimana bisa Ayah menjodohkanku diusia masih sangat muda begini.", Minseok terus menyangkal.

"Itu tidak masalah untukku. Dan lagipula aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang yang akan selalu melindungimu".

"Melindungiku? Ayah! Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis melindungi seorang lelaki sepertiku. Aku yang akan melindunginya.", Minseok terus saja menyangkal.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang gadis? Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang pemuda pilihanku.", ujar Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lembut pada anaknya.

"Tapi aku seorang anak laki-laki, yah. Mana mungkin bisa Ayah menjodohkanku dengan seorang pemuda juga! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!", bantah Minseok bersikukuh.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku juga tidak akan melakukannya dalam waktu yang dekat anakku. Aku hanya sedang memperingakatkanmu.", jelas sang Ayah.

"Tapi Ayah tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, aku bisa mencari sendiri tanpa harus dijodoh-jodohkan.", kesal Minseok.

"Wu Yi Liang_-ssi_, masuklah.", Junmyeon memanggil Wu-_ahjussi _yang sejak tadi menunggu diluar depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

Wu_-ahjussi_ masuk kedalam ruangan, sedangkan Minseok yang baru saja perang dengan ayahnya menatap Wu_-ahjussi_ dengan tatapan datar.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu Yi Liang_-ssi_?", tanya Junmyeon tetap dengan nada lembutnya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan.", jawab Wu-_ahjussi_ sambil melirik Minseok yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Ayahnya – masih lengkap memakai seragam sekolah beserta tasnya.

"Mari kita duduk.", Junmyeon merangkul pundak Minseok untuk mengajak putranya duduk bersama mereka. "Aku tau kau punya seorang anak lelaki."

Wu-_ahjussi _sontak membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan dari Junmyeon.

"Aku pernah melihat anak lelakimu datang beberapa kali kemari, tapi kau tidak pernah membiarkannya masuk dan mengenalkanku padanya.", ujar Junmyeon penasaran.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengenalkanmu pada anakku Tuan, karena ini adalah urusan pribadiku.", jawab Wu-_ahjussi_ sopan.

"Apa kau hanya mengganggapku sebagai atasanmu Yi Liang_-ssi_?", tanya Junmyeon.

"Itu sudah semestinya, Tuan. Karena saya bekerja disini.", jawab Wu_-ahjussi_ –lagi; dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau membawa putramu menemui Minseokku? Aku ingin mengenalkan anak kita, apa ia seumuran dengan anakku?", Junmyeon berkata dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu ingin mengenalkan anak kita, Tuan?", jawab Wu_-ahjussi _gugup.

"Tentu saja, aku mempercayakan putra semata wayangku pada anakmu, Yi Liang_-ssi_."

"Ayah.", Minseok menegur Junmeon dengan nada sedikit ditekan.

"_Wae_, Seokkie-ya? Bukankah kau berkata padaku bahwa kau menyayangi Wu_-ahjussi_? Dengan begitu kau bisa tetap bersamanya meskipun saat kau sudah mampu tanpanya lagi.", ujar Junmyeon pada Minseok yang sedikit tercengang.

"Tuaaan….", Wu_-ahjussi_ masih tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Junmyeon dengan baik. Pasalnya, bagaimana bisa putranya –Yifan; akan dijodohkan dengan incaran teman dekat anaknya sendiri.

Wu-_ahjussi_ tidak bisa menolak keinginan Junmyeon yang sudah sangat baik padanya, tapi jika ia tidak menolak ia akan menyakiti perasaan Luhan.

Terlebih lagi, selama ini alasan Wu_-ahjussi_ tidak pernah membiarkan Minseok kenal dengan Yifan adalah karena Yifan juga memiliki rasa terhadap Minseok. Wu-_ahjussi_ sudah berjanji untuk membantu Luhan mendapatkan Minseok. Tapi kali ini permintaan Junmyeon membuatnya bingung, karena ia juga sangat menyayangi Minseok dan ingin membantu Luhan.

Alasan Yifan kembali ke China juga karena menghindari seringnya ia bertemu dengan Minseok yang semakin gencar didekati Luhan. Yifan mengalah karena Luhanlah yang lebih dulu menyadari perasaan sukanya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Dan Wu-_ahjussi_ paham betul bahwa Yifan terlalu menyayangi teman kecilnya itu, hingga segala hal mampu ia korbankan demi kebahagiaan Luhan.

"Apa kau mau membantuku, Yi Liang_-ssi_? Anggaplah ini permintaan seorang teman.", ucap Junmyeon yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Wu_-ahjussi_.

"Tapi Tuan….", Wu-_ahjussi_ tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jika kau menolak. Setidaknya biarkan anakmu bertemu dengan putraku sebagai perkenalan, Yi Liang.", kukuh Junmyeon.

"Ba-baiklah Tuan.", jawab Wu_-ahjussi _akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk luluh. Jika anak Wu-_ahjussi_ mampu mengambil hatiku, maka kau boleh menjodohkanku dengannya.", ancam Minseok.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan setuju, seokkie-ya.", Junmyeon tersenyum sambil mengusap surai Minseok lembut.

"Kita lihat saja nanti.", kesal Minseok.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku harus menunggu didalam sendirian _ahjussi_?", tanya Minseok.

"Mengapa aku harus menemanimu, Tuan Muda?", Wu_-ahjussi_ menimpali dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Bukankah ini akan menjadi kencan pertamamu dengan….."

"Stop _ahjussi_! Aku benar-benar akan gila sekarang. Semua orang memaksaku untuk menyimpang, termasuk ayahku sendiri.", gerutu Minseok lucu.

"Hahahaha…. Aku rasa ini adalah takdirmu, Tuan Muda.", Wu_-ahjussi_ tertawa bahagia.

"Ini tidak lucu,_ ahjussi_.", bentak Minseok menatap Wu-ahjussi dengan tatapan kesal, yang langsung membuat Wu_-ahjussi _terdiam. "Aku masuk dulu."

.

Disinilah Minseok sekarang, di restoran mewah yang sudah dipesan oleh ayahnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan anak dari supir kesayangannya –Wu_-ahjussi_. Minseok sedikit penasaran, seperti apa wajah anak dari Wu_-ahjussi_. Karena ia benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun.

Wu_-ahjussi_ begitu pintar untuk menyembunyikan anaknya, itulah yang Minseok pikirkan.

Minseok melirik arlogi-nya, sudah 15 menit ia menunggu. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda seorang pemuda mendekat. Kemudian seorang _waiter_ menghampirinya.

"Apa anda ingin memesan Tuan?"

"Nanti saja.", jawab Minseok singkat lalu memutar kepalanya.

Dengan mata yang membulat sempurna Minseok tak percaya melihat pemuda yang datang entah darimana duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah –eugh; datar.

"Lu-luhan?", Minseok tercengang seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

Note:

Thankyou for always keep review in my 2nd Chapter, to:

**elfishminxiu****, ****frozenxius****, ****afranabilah19****, ****Initial D 0326****, ****Dae victen****, ****xhlm****, ****heeliez. elfpetalz****, ****Kamong Jjong****, ****Kim XiuXiu Hunnie****, ****alexandra. n. xing****, ****Jongin48****, Genieaaa, feyy, deerbaozi, kimihyun211, little Dark Wolf 99, Guest, Jirania, Lupret, vy, xxxxx, XM, askasufa, sulistya. rizkyani. 9, shinta. lang, AQuariisBlue, kireimozaku, ****R-B DB. SJ Kim****.**

Buat yang nge**favorite**-in sama nge**follow** juga; _**Terimakasih banyak**_^^

Oh iya, buat yang minta HunKai momennya dibanyakin kayaknya aku harus minta maaf. Karena disini HunKai cuma jadi cameo, aku fokusnya cuma ke XiuHan doang. So sorry ;;;

Chapter ini gak ada XiuHan momen ya? Hehehe... Chapter 3-nya bosenin gak sih? Please give me more review if you want to complain. Thankyou..

_-Chu readersnim~-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Has Been Deviating (Chapter 4)**

**Minseok, Luhan, Yifan, Sehun, Kai, Jinri, and others.**

**LuMin / Xiuhan, slight FanMin, HunKai**

**Bromance**

**Warning: Typo**

* * *

"_Apa anda ingin memesan Tuan?"_

"_Nanti saja.", jawab Minseok singkat lalu memutar kepalanya._

_Dengan mata yang membulat sempurna Minseok tak percaya melihat pemuda (lelaki) yang datang entah darimana duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah –eugh; datar._

"_Lu-luhan?", Minseok tercengang seperti orang bodoh._

* * *

Ini sudah hari kelima sejak rencana pendekorasian ruangan aula itu dimulai. Setelah perdebatan Minseok dengan ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, malam ini adalah malam dimana Minseok dan anak dari supir pribadinya akan bertemu. Bukannya Minseok _excited_, hanya saja Minseok begitu penasaran dengan wajah dari anak supir kesayangannya itu. Yang bahkan namanya saja enggan untuk Wu-_ahjussi_ bocorkan pada Minseok.

Apakah anak Wu-_ahjussi_ seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih dan memiliki perisai yang kuat untuk bertarung? Hingga ayahnya menjodohkan Minseok dengan alasan ingin melindunginya. Terkadang sang ayah memang berlebihan, apa gunanya Minseok belajar taekwondo sewaktu kecil jika ujung-ujungnya ia tetap dianggap lemah oleh sang Ayah?

"Hah.", Minseok menghela nafas sebab pikirannya sendiri, sambil berjalan masuk ke pekarangan sekolah.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Luhan sedang jalan beriringan dengan Jinri. Gadis manis itu selalu saja menempel pada Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Apa mereka memang sedang berkencan? Sungguh, Minseok tidak ingin ambil pusing lagi masalah Jinri, karena masalalu hanya sebuah kenangan.

Namun bagaimana dengan Luhan? Minseok sedikit berpikir tentang pemuda tenang itu. Selama ini ia bahkan tidak pernah terlihat bersama siapapun kecuali Yifan. Tunggu, Yifan? Kemana pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi seperti seorang ksatria itu? Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak terlihat, apa Yifan sedang tidak akur dengan Luhan? Tapi jika begitu, seharusnya Yifan tetap sekolah. Apa pemuda itu sedang sakit?

Minseok begitu banyak berpikir tentang kedua pemuda itu. Hingga tidak sadar Sehun bersama sang kekasih sudah sejak tadi berada disampingnya.

"Hyung, apa kau mendengarku?", ulang Sehun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya diudara tepat didepan wajah Minseok.

Minseok memutar wajahnya kesamping, "Ah, maaf. Aku sedang melamun.", ucapnya dengan tersenyum malu.

"Apa kau sedang memperhatikan Jinri dan Luhan-hyung?", tanya Kai _to the point._

Minseok langsung tersenyum canggung ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Kai. "Hehehe, apa itu terlihat jelas?", tanya Minseok.

"Hyung, rumor yang ku dengar, kau sudah putus dengan Jinri? Apa itu benar?", tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ya begitulah.", jawab Minseok singkat sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa kau menangis hyung?" Tanya Kai _excited,_ "Aku bilang juga apa Sehun-ah, Minseok-hyung tidak akan bertahan lama dengan Jinri.", ucap Kai frontal yang langsung mendapat senggolan bahu dari Sehun. "Ups, maafkan aku hyung.", tambah Kai menyesal sambil menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi lucu. Membuat Sehun gemas.

"Aku tidak menangis, hanya sedikit sedih.", Minseok menjawab dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa Kai, lagipula ini sudah berakhir."

"Berarti saat ini kau sedang dalam masa jomblo hyung? Mau aku kenalkan dengan beberapa gadis? Seperti Krystal rivalnya Jinri, atau Sohee, gadis mungil nan manis yang memiliki pipi gembul sepertimu?", tawar Sehun panjang lebar dengan senyum merekah.

"Krystal? Bukankah dia menyukai Kai?", tanya Minseok, "Sohee? Maksudmu gadis yang selalu keperpustakaan itu? Hahaha, ia memang manis tapi sepertinya lebih cocok menjadi adikku.", jawab Minseok sambil tertawa renyah.

"Benar hyung, gadis itu masih saja mengganggu Kai-ku. Aku kesal. Karena itu, jika aku menjodohkanmu dengannya, ia mungkin akan menghentikan aksinya mendekati kekasihku.", umpat Sehun sambil merangkul pinggang Kai.

Minseok menjitak pelan kepala Sehun, "Kau benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan situasi.", membuat Kai tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Sehun_-ssi_.", ketiga pemuda yang sedang asik mengobrol itu menolah kepada suara yang memanggil nama Sehun.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, pemuda yang tadi bersama Jinri itu sekarang berada tepat dibelakang mereka. "Luhan-hyung, ada apa?", tanya Sehun heran. Luhan berjalan mendekati ketiga pemuda itu.

Minseok menatap Luhan lekat, ada yang berbeda dari sorot matanya. Jika hari sebelumnya tatapan Luhan terlihat cerah walau dengan wajah datarnya. Kali ini berbeda, ada sedikit aura kesedihan yang terpancar dimata indahnya dan –ups; tunggu, '_apa yang terjadi padamu Minseok? Mengapa kau menjadi pemerhati Luhan?'_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Bisakah kita bicara. Hanya berdua?", tanya Luhan menatap Sehun. Ia tidak menyapa Minseok, bahkan tidak menganggap Minseok ada. Karena pemuda itu tersenyum saat beradu manik dengan Kai, tapi tidak menoleh pada Minseok sedikitpun.

"Denganku? Baiklah.", Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan, "Aku duluan ya hyung, tolong jaga baby Kai-ku.", ucap Sehun sebelum ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Minseok dan Kai.

Bahu Minseok melemas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya sendiri? Mengapa hanya melihat sorot mata yang berbeda dari Luhan membuat Minseok menjadi lemah, apa karena perubahan tatapan Luhan yang tak seperti biasanya? Entahlah, Minseok takut untuk terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Hyung, aku kekelas dulu ya.", pamit Kai membuyarkan lamunan Minseok.

"Ah, _ne_. Sampai jumpa Kai.", ucap Minseok sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kai yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok sudah berada diruangan aula untuk tugas pendekorasian selanjutnya bersama Luhan. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan yang selalu datang lebih awal darinya kali ini tidak terlihat. Minseok melangkah masuk dengan memutar kepala sambil menajamkan penglihatannya, berharap menemukan sosok pemuda kurus itu disudut ruangan.

Nihil.

Tidak ada siapapun diruangan itu, bahkan alat-alat untuk pendekorasian sekalipun. Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya, apa Luhan sedang sakit, batinnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minseok?", terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang Minseok cari. Ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat Luhan berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah datar dan… tolong jangan biarkan Minseok melihat sorot mata itu. Mata yang sarat akan sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

"Kau sudah datang? Kali ini kita memulai dari mana?", tanya Minseok langsung pada intinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan dekorasi hari ini, karena aku memiliki urusan.", jawab Luhan masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?", tanya Minseok dengan wajah bingungnya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya melihat ekspresi Minseok yang menggemaskan. Setelah mendengar kabar dari Wu_-ahjussi_ bahwa pemuda lucu ini akan dijodohkan dengan Yifan, pikiran Luhan menjadi begitu kacau. Ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada mengetahui Minseok dan Jinri berpacaran.

"Kau pulang saja.", jawab Luhan datar dan membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan Minseok.

"Luhan_-ssi_.", panggil Minseok dengan formal. Luhan membalikkan kembali badannya menatap Minseok. Tatapan Minseok begitu serius, membuat Luhan menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Ya, Minseok_-ssi_?", jawab Luhan juga dengan kalimat formal.

"Apakah kau hanya akan berteman dengan Yifan, dan…. Jinri?", tanya Minseok dengan wajah serius menatap manik milik Luhan.

"Kenapa?", Luhan balik bertanya.

"Bisakah aku menjadi temanmu juga Luhan_-ssi_, teman yang seperti kau dan Yifan?", tanya Minseok dengan memberi senyuman tulus pada Luhan.

Luhan sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Apa pemuda ini sudah tahu bahwa Yifan adalah tunangannya? Hingga ia juga ingin berteman baik dengan Luhan, sama seperti Yifan? Luhan menggeram, ia kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mata indahnya memancarkan kekecewaan yang semakin kuat. Teman? Tidak, Luhan tidak butuh teman seperti Minseok. Yang ia butuhkan hanya seorang kekasih seperti Minseok.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak butuh teman sepertimu.", ucap Luhan dengan nada yang benar-benar datar. Membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Minseok sendirian di ruang aula yang kosong.

Minseok terdiam. Terpaku mendengar jawaban Luhan. Apa Luhan membencinya? Apa Minseok salah untuk berteman dengan Luhan? Mata bulat milik Minseok memanas. Dadanya sedikit sesak, ia hanya di tolak sebagai seorang teman oleh Luhan. Tapi kenapa rasa sakitnya hingga menusuk jauh kedalam hatinya? Minseok bukanlah pemuda yang cengeng, walau ayahnya selalu memanjakannya seperti seorang putri. Tapi apa ini? Minseok merasa ada yang tidak beres dari dirinya sendiri.

Apa ia menyukai pemuda berwajah datar itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang?", Luhan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan tas beserta dirinya diatas kasur yang besar itu.

"Hm, aku sudah sampai sejak jam 12 siang tadi.", Yifan yang tengah duduk dikursi meja belajar Luhan menjawab sambil memutar kepalanya menghadap Luhan, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu?"

"Aku benar-benar buruk. Dan hei, apa sekarang kita adalah rival?", Luhan bangun dari posisi rebahannya untuk menatap Yifan.

"Aku akan menemui Tuan Kim dan memintanya untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini.", ucap Yifan dengan wajah serius.

"Kau ingin mengalah tanpa mencoba? Hahahaha kau terlihat seperti seorang pengecut, kawan.", ucap Luhan juga dengan nada serius. "Aku tahu kau juga menyukai Minseok, benar bukan? Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura dan terus melarikan diri Tuan Muda Wu.", ucap Luhan dengan lantang.

Yifan terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan, karena semua yang dikatakan Luhan adalah benar. Yifan sedikit terharu mengingat fakta bahwa pertemanannya yang sudah begitu lama membuat Luhan dan dirinya sangat mengerti satu sama lain.

"Hah, kau benar-benar beruntung.", desah Luhan yang membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tahu, saat ini aku sudah begitu yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku mencintai pemuda lucu itu.", ucap Luhan dengan nada serius. "Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku menyakitinya lagi.", ucap Luhan sambil merebahkan kembali tubuhnya pada tempat tidur yang empuk itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap dingin Luhan, kau harus menunjukkan rasa sukamu padanya.", Yifan sedikit kesal dengan Luhan yang tidak pernah bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Jika kau selalu begini, aku benar-benar akan membatalkan perjodohan ini dan berkata dengan Minseok yang sejujurnya, bahwa kau menyukai pemuda itu sejak lama.", kesal Yifan.

"Jika kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai teman terbaikku lagi. Selamanya.", ucap Luhan tak kalah kesal. "Biarkan Minseok menyukaiku dengan cara alami, aku tidak ingin ia terpaksa dalam memilih, Fan.", tambah Luhan dengan nada mulai melembut.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi bagaimana jika Minseok terpesona oleh ketampananku?", ucap Yifan yang mulai menggoda Luhan.

"Aku akan melepaskannya, karena itu pilihannya. Dan juga karena aku seorang pria sejati.", Luhan berdiri tanpa aba-aba dari rebahannya sambil membusungkan dada.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan ucapanmu.", ancam Yifan, yang berhasil membuat Luhan kembali duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. "Bisakah malam ini kau menemui Minseok sebelum aku menemuinya, Lu? Karena aku ingin menemui ayah terlebih dahulu.", ujar Yifan.

"Menemuinya?_ Heol._ Baiklah aku setuju.", Luhan mengiyakan permintaan Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang duduk menunggu di dalam restoran dengan setelan yang tidak berlebihan, menggunakan kemeja putih dengan totol hitam di seluruh bagiannya. S_kinny pants_ berwarna hitam yang membentuk kaki mungilnya dan sepatu santai berwarna senada dengan kemejanya, "Apa anda ingin memesan Tuan?", seorang pelayang menyapanya.

"Nanti saja.", jawab Minseok singkat lalu memutar kepalanya.

Dan dengan mata yang membulat sempurna Minseok benar-benar tak percaya melihat pemuda yang datang entah darimana yang saat ini tengah duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah –eugh; datar.

"Lu-luhan-_ssi_?", Minseok tercengang seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan memakai topi berwarna merah dan kaos yang senada dengan topi –gaya terbalik; yang dikenakannya. Ditambah _torn pants_ berwarna hitam yang menambah aksen _manly_ pada diri pemuda kurus itu.

Luhan merubah mimik wajah datarnya dengan seulas senyuman, sorot mata kesedihan yang Minseok lihat saat disekolah tadi kini tak lagi terlihat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda yang sangat tampan ini? Hah, _Kim Minseok please, stop being so attracted with this guy_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Luhan_-ssi_?", Minseok bertanya penasaran. Sesaat kemudian ia ingat bahwa saat di aula tadi Luhan mengatakan ada urusan yang membuat mereka absen dalam mendekorasi.

"Menurutmu apa yang orang-orang lakukan di sebuah restoran mewah seperti ini? Selain hanya makan malam bersama?", Luhan balik bertanya pada Minseok.

Pemuda berpipi itu menyerngitkan dahinya sedikit berpikir, "Apa kau…. sedang berkencan?", tanyanya dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget.

Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

Minseok memutar-mutar kepalanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang datang bersamanya, mencoba menemukan gadis seperti apa type ideal seorang Luhan. Atau jangan-jangan Luhan datang bersama Jinri? Apa ini juga alasan yang membuat sorot mata Luhan berbeda saat di sekolah siang tadi? Apa sorotan mata yang lembut ini karena ia dan Jinri sudah resmi? Minseok larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia rasa dirinya sudah mulai gila. Memikirkan terlalu banyak tentang Luhan.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang?", gumam Luhan yang sontak membuat Minseok memutar badan dan mengikuti arah tatapan Luhan.

"Yifan_-ssi_?", gumam Minseok pelan. Dia beralih menatap Luhan yang tersenyum manis. _'Jangan bilang kalo Yifan dan…. Ohmaigad, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Minseok.'_, gumamnya dalam hati. "Kau sedang menunggunya, Luhan_-ssi_?", tanya Minseok dengan kaget.

"Ehm", jawab Luhan hanya dengan anggukan.

Yifan berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu dan duduk tepat disamping Luhan, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Minseok_-ssi_?", tanya Yifan dengan senyum ramah.

Minseok tidak menjawab, ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya saat ini, apa pertemanan Yifan dan Luhan selama ini bukan pertemanan biasa? Apa Yifan dan Luhan sama seperti… Sehun dan Kai? Minseok merasa sedikit pusing dengan fakta mencengangkan ini, mengapa pemuda-pemuda tampan yang terlihat dari luar memiliki sifat _manly_ selalu berakhir dengan menyimpang?

Dan lagi fakta bahwa Luhan yang memiliki wajah tampan, juga mempunyai sisi wajah yang cantik. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan bahwa selama ini Luhan sudah _taken_ oleh Yifan? Dan apa itu juga alasan Luhan yang hanya menginginkan Yifan sebagai temannya dan tidak untuk pemuda lain? Segala pikiran tentang dua pemuda dihadapannya saat ini melayang-layang dikepalanya. Hingga ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakan, "Apa kalian berdua sedang berkencan?", tanya Minseok dengan polosnya.

Luhan yang duduk tepat dihadapan Minseok sedikit kaget namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan untuk tidak berekspresi berlebihan, sedangkan Yifan, ia tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu dengan anak Wu-_ahjussi_, Minseok-ku?", tanya Junmyeon yang baru saja masuk kekamar anaknya.

"Ayah…..", panggil Minseok yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya.

"Hem…", gumam Junmyeon yang berjalan mendekati anaknya.

"Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu, tapi…..", Minseok duduk dari posisinya semula.

"Tapi kenapa, Min?", tanya sang Ayah penasaran dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi ini sepertinya akan menjadi rumit Ayah.", jawab Minseok sambil tertunduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC -**

* * *

Note: (tiba-tiba nongol) XD

Aku gak tau kenapa fanfics ini dapat banyak banget respon, terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca dan nyempetin review:

**ega. s. white****; ****Dae victen****; ****hanachoco****; ****little Dark Wolf 99****; ****maya han****; ****thedolphinduck****; ****kireimozaku****; ****akusayangluhan****; ****Kim XiuXiu Hunnie****; ****elfishminxiu****; ****alexandra. n. xing****; ****deerbaozi****; ****adilia. taruni. 7****; ****afranabilah19****; ****Genieaaa****; ****xhlm****; ****Yunjou****; ****Initial D 0326****; ****heeliez. elfpetalz****; ****shinta. lang****; ****lordcamui****; ****feyy****; ****frozenxius****; ****kimihyun211****; ****Fallencia****; ****askasufa****; ****AQuariisBlue****; ****Guest; ****Jirania; ****xiuppaaa; ****AngAng13****; ****XM; ****coffeekim****; ****sukiminseok; ****reibaozy****; ****Mizukami Sakura- chan****; ****sungMINseok****; ****sweetyYeollie; ****Ve Amilla****; ****twentae****; ****Ryunie Wolf****.**

Especially for my Philippines friend, abbi (**coffeekim**). Really I'm so glad because you're so excited to reading this bahasa fanfics hehehe. Thankyou so much for you, bi^^ You're trying too hard (claps).

Fanfics ini bakal tamat di chapter keenam (mungkin), aku harus ngeliat respon untuk bisa ngebuat chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, mari lestarikan fanfics dengan review hehehe..

p.s: jangan cuma review _'lanjut'_ doang atau sejenisnya dong, kasih masukkan ya, ya, yaa^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Has Been Deviating (Chapter 5)**

**Minseok, Luhan, Yifan, Sehun, Kai, and others.**

**LuMin / Xiuhan, slight FanMin, HunKai**

**Bromance**

**Warning: Typo**—as always; tapi aku berusaha buat meminimkannya kok**.**

**Note **(ini lebih tepatnya note yang dibawah dipindahin keatas kekeke)**: **Lagi-lagi aku kembali, kalian senang?

Senang gak? Hehehe..

Sebenernya fanfic ini bercerita tentang Minseok yang _straight,_ yang akhirnya menyimpang sejak ia dekat dengan Luhan, tapi aku gak tau apa fanfic ini masih dijalan yang benar atau malah udah melenceng jauh banget:/ Aku juga gak nulis _Genre Humor_ karena aku takut malah gak sesuai sama fanficnya. Ya jadilah ia begini^^.

Buat **Mizukami Sakura-chan, **aku udah nulis salam pembuka nih buat kamu dan semua readersnim lainnya. Maaf karena selalu ngebuat readersnim penasaran hehehe, beneran aku gak nge_-tease_ kok XD

Dan lagi, aku mau bilang makasih banget sama kak **Yunjou**. Semua sarannya aku terima banget loh kak^^ dari awal aku buat fanfic, aku udah _notice_ kak **Yunjou** yang selalu ngasih saran dan masukkan. _Love-love-love_ deh buat kak **Yunjou** (kecup) kkk~

Tenang aja, fanfic ini emang di desain buat Minseok sama Luhan kok, otp kesayangan aku. Dan aku mau ngasih _clue_ kalo chapter ini ada XiuHan momennya hehehe. Buat FanMin/KrisMin momen aku gak yakin bisa ngebuatnya, itu terlalu sulit untuk aku sebagai XiuHan shipper hiks.

Yaampun, demi apa, akhirnya aku ngebuat salam pembuka. Dan beneran aku _type _orang yang gak suka basa-basi. Tapi, apa ini? Wkwkwk.

_It's okay, _ini note—atau mungkin salam pembuka yang terlalu panjang._ Let's enjoy with this fanfic:_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**__: "Bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu dengan anak Wu-__ahjussi__, Minseok-ku?" tanya Junmyeon yang baru saja masuk kekamar anaknya._

_"Ayah….." panggil Minseok yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya._

_"Hem…" gumam Junmyeon yang berjalan mendekati anaknya._

_"Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu, tapi….." Minseok duduk dari posisinya semula._

_"Tapi kenapa, Min?" tanya sang Ayah penasaran dengan mengerutkan dahinya._

_"Tapi ini sepertinya akan menjadi rumit Ayah." jawab Minseok sambil tertunduk._

_-HasBeenDeviating-_

"Apa kalian berdua sedang berkencan?" tanya Minseok dengan polosnya.

Luhan yang duduk tepat dihadapan Minseok sedikit kaget namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan untuk tidak berekspresi berlebihan, sedangkan Yifan, ia tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

"Apa itu terlihat jelas?" Luhan balik bertanya, ia mencoba untuk menjahili Minseok dengan pikiran rumit pemuda dihadapannya saat ini.

Minseok menatap Luhan dan Yifan secara bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya dan ekspresi meminta-penjelasan. Tapi, sayangnya ekspresi yang terlihat lucu itu diabaikan oleh kedua pemuda dihadapannya.

Yifan memulai percakapan dengan memperkenalkan diri, "Minseok_-ssi_, aku ingin menyapamu secara formal dan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai anak dari Wu_-ahjussi_." senyum Yifan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda untuk mengajak Minseok berjabat tangan.

Minseok menjatuhkan dagunya menampilkan ekspresi tercengang, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan mendapati kisah perjodohan yang rumit bersama Luhan dan Yifan seperti yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

Yifan seseorang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, dengan Luhan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Yifan. Minseok sendiri kini terjebak dengan perasaannya, yang mulai menyukai pemuda bertubuh kurus dan memiliki wajah _double-side_—tampan dengan bonus cantik, Luhan.

"Jadi, kau anak Wu_-ahjussi_?" tanya Minseok dengan ekspresi tenang. Ini bukan lagi masalah Yifan adalah anak Wu_-ahjussi_, tapi masalah status Luhan dan Yifan sebagai sepasang kekasih sebagaimana yang Minseok ketahui.

Apa Sehun tahu masalah ini? Ia akan menanyakan pada Sehun besok. Dan, apakah karena Luhan tahu kekasihnya akan dijodohkan dengan Minseok? Itulah sebabnya Luhan terlihat begitu marah siang tadi dan menolak Minseok mentah-mentah untuk menjadi seorang teman? Lagi-lagi Minseok larut dalam dunia memusingkannya.

Entah mengapa, ia menjadi seseorang yang begitu banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini. Sejak Luhan masuk kedalam daftar orang yang sering ditemuinya, pemuda bermata indah itu berhasil menyeret Minseok masuk kedalam dunia gilanya dengan terlalu banyak berprasangka.

Yifan menjawab dengan anggukan, sementara Luhan mulai angkat bicara, "Apa kau sudah tau ini sebelumnya Minseok_-ssi_? Karena ekspresimu terlihat biasa saja." Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku juga tidak akan kaget jika Yifan adalah anak dari Wu_-ahjussi_ karena mereka memiliki sifat yang sama dan wajah yang mirip." jelas Minseok.

Luhan menyerngitkan dahinya mencoba mencerna pernyataan Minseok. Dan Yifan menjawab, "Benarkah?" sambil tersenyum senang.

Pertemuan ketiga pemuda itu tidak begitu membosankan karena mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya, dan lagi Luhan dan Yifan adalah orang-orang yang ternyata memiliki aura hangat. Dibalik sifat _cool_ Yifan, ada Luhan yang selalu mencairkan suasana. Lagi, dibalik sikap Luhan yang pendiam dan selalu menunjukkan wajah datarnya, ia ternyata memiliki selera humor yang baik. _'Mereka benar-benar cocok,_' gumam Minseok dalam hati yang sedikit miris.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu sejak pertemuan mereka di resto, Minseok dan Yifan memiliki pertemuan beberapa kali selama waktu itu. Dan sekali-kali Luhan juga ikut serta menemani mereka. Bukan karena Luhan memaksa ikut, hanya saja kebetulan ia merasa bosan dengan aktifitasnya dan memelurkan udara segar dimalam hari. Tentu saja Minseok selalu senang jika pertemuannya dengan Yifan yang super dingin ditemani oleh Luhan, dengan begitu Minseok bisa terus melihat pemuda kurus itu.

Ups –oke, mari kita perjelas perasaan Minseok saat ini. Pemuda mungil itu kini benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada Luhan, si pemuda keturunan China yang perlahan-lahan membuat pertahanan Minseok sebagai seseorang yang _straight_ runtuh. Pemuda pertama yang berhasil merebut hati Minseok. Pemuda pertama juga yang Minseok yakini pernah datang dalam mimpinya.

Jika diingat-ingat seorang pemuda yang pernah mencium Minseok dalam mimpi saat ia tertidur di aula. Seseorang itu terlihat mirip seperti Luhan, dari model rambutnya dan juga bentuk wajahnya—walau wajah pemuda dalam mimpi itu begitu samar. Hal itu Minseok sadari ketika ia memperhatikan Luhan secara diam-diam ketika sedang berjalan bersama dengan Yifan—dan juga Luhan sendiri tentunya. Apa sejak mimpi itu perasaannya pada Luhan mulai tumbuh?

Hubungan Minseok, Luhan dan Yifan kini juga semakin erat. Walau mereka memiliki perasaan yang rumit satu sama lain, tapi itu tidak membuat ketiga pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang kontras itu menjadi pendiam dan tidak saling menyapa. Bahkan ketika mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul, mereka seperti sahabat karib yang sudah lama menjalin pertemanan.

"Luhan, bisakah kau memberiku palu, aku tidak bisa menancapkan paku ini pada langit-langit tanpa bantuannya." Ucap Minseok yang sedang berdiri diatas tangga sambil memegangi paku dan menahan pita yang akan ia lekatkan pada langit-langit.

"Bukankah itu hanya paku payung? Kau bisa menancapkannya dengan hanya sedikit menekan diujung atas." jawab Luhan memberi masukan.

"Aku sudah mencobanya tapi tidak bisa, cepatlah. Tanganku sudah pegal menahan pita ini." Perintah Minseok.

Luhan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam box peralatan kerja mereka, dan menemukan palu berukuran sedang didalam sana.

"Ini," Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya diudara agar palu yang ia genggam bisa diraih oleh Minseok.

"Aku tidak bisa meraihnya, naiklah satu langkah ketangga Luhan." Perintah Minseok dengan wajah kesusahannya meraih palu tersebut.

Luhan menuruti dan menaiki satu anak tangga agar Minseok bisa meraih palu dari genggamannya. Dan Minseok sendiri, dengan susah payah mencoba meraih palu itu menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya masih sibuk menggenggam paku dan pita yang akan ditancapkan pada langit-langit aula.

Kepala Luhan tepat berada didepan lutut Minseok, sedang tangan kanan Luhan yang terangkat sejajar dengan bahu pemuda pemilik tangan mungil itu. Sayangnya apa yang dilakukan Luhan tetap saja belum berhasil membantu Minseok meraih palu menyebalkan itu.

Mereka terlalu keras mencoba menggapai satu sama lain, hingga Minseok kehilangan keseimbangannya untuk bertahan diatas tangga tersebut. Yang akhirnya—

'BRUK'

—Minseok terjatuh dari atas tangga dan menindih Luhan dengan sempurna. Kepala Minseok berada didada Luhan yang tidak terlalu lebar namun —_nyaman_, pikirnya. Dengan kedua tangan Minseok yang mencekram bahu Luhan dengan erat, membuat pemuda yang berada dibawahnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sedang kesakitan. Namun, manik Minseok membulat ketika ia melihat kemeja putih Luhan—dengan blazzer yang sudah dilepas; mengeluarkan darah dari bahu kanannya. Minseok berdecak ngeri—masih dalam posisi menindih Luhan, "Lu, bahumu".

Luhan melirik kearah yang membuat Minseok terkejut, ia menyerngitkan dahinya, "Apa ini goresan dari paku payung yang kau genggam tadi?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah bingungnya.

Mata Minseok memerah, ia takut luka goresan itu tergoser dalam dikulit mulus Luhan. "Aku rasa begitu." Jawabnya lemah, "Buka kemejamu, Lu. Biar aku lihat lukanya." Ucap Minseok dengan nada khawatir.

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Minseok memerintahkannya untuk membuka kemejanya? Didepan seseorang yang sangat ia sukai? Oh ayolah Minseok, Luhan bukanlah seorang pemuda yang bisa dengan mudah menahan keinginannya. Jangan memancing rusa liar seperti Luhan. "B-buka…. Kemejaku?" ulangnya memastikan.

"Hem," Minseok menggangguk mantap, membangunkan tubuhnya dan menarik kedua _biceps_ Luhan—untuk membawa pemuda itu bangun dari posisi _weird _mereka, "Kenapa? Apa kau malu? Tenang saja Lu, bukankah kita sama-sama uke?" ucap Minseok dengan senyum manisnya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Ak….aku uke?" lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat tercengang dengan perkataan Minseok. Jadi selama ini Minseok mengganggapnya uke?

"Bukankah memang benar begitu? Kau dan Yifan kan sepasang kekasih, dan yang aku yakini Yifan tidak mungkin seorang uke." Ucap Minseok dengan sedikit berpikir, "Sudah sini aku lihat lukamu." Ia menarik kerah Luhan agar semakin mendekat dengannya.

Minseok berada tepat didepan Luhan dengan posisi duduk yang ditopangi oleh kedua lututnya dengan kaki terlipat. Sedang Luhan yang berada didepannya duduk dengan kaki bersila dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri.

Minseok membuka satu persatu buah baju kemeja Luhan dengan jantung yang mulai berdetak tak karuan. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, tapi perasaannya pada Luhan semakin membuatnya merasa sedikit tertekan. Apakah ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya kini sudah menyimpang?

Sedang Luhan menutup matanya dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir, ia takut untuk menatap wajah Minseok yang terlalu dekat dengannya saat ini. Karena, yang benar saja, beradu manik dengan Minseok terlalu berbahaya dan akan membuat Minseok tidak akan selamat. Luhan menghela nafas lega, karena Minseok hanya membuka dua buah kancing bajunya.

Menggeser kerah baju bagian kanan Luhan, yang menampilkan bahu mulus pemuda yang tengah berada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia memperhatikan dengan_ intens_ luka goresan di bahu Luhan, dan sedikit menyentuhnya untuk memastikan. "Untung hanya luka gores kecil." gumamnya. Minseok merogoh sesuatu dikantung celana bagian bokongnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah plaster luka—yang ukurannya pas untuk goresan luka dibahu Luhan.

Saat Minseok kembali menatap Luhan, ia sedikit merasa terganggu karena Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan bagian dada yang terbuka seperempat bagian. Minseok terdiam sejenak, namun ia tepis perasaan anehnya saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat sedikit—'_oh no Minseok berpikirlah normal'_, gumam hatinya. "Kau kenapa, Lu?" tanya Minseok dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah, tidak. Cepat obati lukaku" bentak Luhan dengan wajah tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Baiklah" Minseok membuka plaster luka ditangannya dan menempelkan benda itu tepat pada luka goresan dibahu Luhan. "Sudah," jawab Minseok kemudian. Ia merapikan kemeja Luhan dan mengaitkan kembali 2 buah kancing baju yang sempat dilepasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau terlihat takut padaku, Lu?" tanya Minseok yang kembali heran.

"Aku? Takut padamu?" Luhan bertanya balik pada Minseok, "Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit terganggu kau terlalu dekat denganku." Jawabnya.

"Terganggu? Mengapa?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah bingung yang menggemaskan, ditambah cara duduknya seperti seekor kucing_—'andai saja Minseok punya ekor, pasti ekor itu akan bergerak indah dibalik punggungnya' _pikir Luhan. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Minseok gemas, "Kenapa kau lucu sekali." Geramnya.

"Aw, sakit, Lu." Minseok memanyunkan bibir sambil mengelus-elus pipi gembulnya. Ini kali pertama bagi Minseok—juga Luhan; untuk bisa sedekat saat ini. Minseok rasa ia benar-benar menyukai Luhan.

"Hahaha," Luhan tertawa renyah saat Minseok menjadi bertambah lucu. Bibir mungil yang pernah Luhan kecup itu tiba-tiba kembali menggoda, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tau soal seme dan uke, Min? Bukankah kau _straight_?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Minseok tersenyum, "Aku membaca artikel itu setelah beberapa waktu lalu melihat Sehun dan Kai berciuman." Jawab Minseok dengan polosnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa, "Kau benar-benar polos".

"Luhan, apa kau benar-benar seorang uke?" tanya Minseok yang kembali penasaran—menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Lalu, apa Yifan adalah uke?" tanya Minseok dengan nada polos.

"Tidak juga." Lagi-lagi Luhan menjawab dengan singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa sepasang kekasih _yaoi_ seperti kalian tidak memiliki seme dan uke? Sehun dan Kai saja punya." Kesal Minseok.

Luhan menggeram, Minseok benar-benar terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Ia akhirnya membuka suara, "Aku dan Yifan bukan sepasang kekasih, melainkan _rival_." Jawab Luhan dengan nada biasa.

Minseok sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya saat Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut, "_Rival? Rival_ untuk apa?" lagi-lagi pemuda yang kelewat manis itu bertanya dengan polosnya.

Membuat Luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Min." Kesal Luhan. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk menepis jarak antara dirinya dan Minseok yang saat ini—masih setia; berada tepat didepannya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam _biceps_ Minseok dengan sedikit tekanan. Minseok terdiam terpaku mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Luhan mengecup ringan bibir Minseok sekilas.

Membuat mata Minseok membulat sempurna dengan wajah yang memerah. Kecupan Luhan barusan membuatnya mengingat kembali sesuatu yang pernah Minseok rasakan sebelumnya—mimpinya, tepat sekali. Rasa bibir Luhan sama seperti bibir seseorang didalam mimpi Minseok ketika ia tertidur diruangan aula sebelumnya, "Lu-Luhan." Minseok terbata-bata mengucap nama Luhan.

"Apa kau sekarang mengerti maksud dari kata _rival_?" tegas Luhan dengan menatap dalam pemuda mungil itu.

Minseok terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak menjelaskan apapun dan hanya mengecup—tunggu," Minseok menatap Luhan tak percaya, "Apa kau…. dan Yifan….. sedang memperebutkanku?" tanya Minseok dengan hati-hati, takut kalau-kalau ia malah kepedean.

Kali ini Luhan menepuk jidat Minseok sedikit kuat, "Akhirnya otakmu bisa digunakan." cacinya.

Minseok mengerang kesakitan karena pukulan yang Luhan tujukan pada jidat lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya berat—yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lakukan sejak masuk kedalam mobil. Ia mengingat ketika ia menemui Sehun keesokan harinya setelah malam pertemuannya dengan Luhan dan Yifan. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk menanyakan tentang hubungan kedua pemuda itu. Tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban dari Sehun, pemuda yang memiliki kulit yang begitu kontras dengan kekasihnya itu malah menggoda Minseok dengan menanyakan apa Minseok sedang menyukai satu atau bahkan kedua diantara pemuda itu.

Jelas saja, itu membuat Minseok semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada kedua pemuda yang sedang merebutkannya itu. Yang Minseok tahu, selama beberapa Minggu mengenal dan berdekatan dengan Yifan, ia menemukan beberapa hal baru pada pemuda tinggi itu. Bahwa Yifan memiliki mata yang teduh dan sifat melindungi yang kuat. Bahkan bagaimana cara Yifan menatap Luhan saja, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Yifan sangat menyayangi Luhan. Ntahlah, Minseok menjadi sedikit melankolis akhir-akhir ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Hari ini Minseok akan menemui Yifan di Sungai Han, karena pemuda itu akan kembali ke China malam ini juga. Mengingat Yifan sudah sangat lama membolos sekolah hanya untuk perjodohan—yang didasari atas permintaan ayah Minseok sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuang Muda." Ucap Wu-_ahjussi _menyadarkan Minseok.

"Ah ya." Minseok tersadar dari semua pikirannya. "Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda, _Ahjussi_." Kesal Minseok sambil beranjak keluar dari mobil. Dengan mudahnya ia menemukan Yifan yang tengah bersandar pada pohon besar—yang lumayan dekat dengan lokasi dimana Wu_-ahjussi _memarkirkan mobil mereka, "Kau ingin ikut _Ahjussi_?" tanya Minseok sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kedalam mobil.

"Tidak, Min. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara kalian." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Minseok berlalu menghampiri Yifan dan tersenyum hangat pada pemuda yang akan dijodohkan dengannya tersebut, "Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Minseok yang masih berseragam lengkap—tanpa tas, khas siswa lelaki di Korea.

"Tidak. aku baru saja tiba," senyum Yifan merekah. Ia membagikan satu—dari dua; kaleng soda yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Kemudian Yifan menggenggam tangan kiri Minseok untuk mengajaknya, "Temani aku mengelilingi Sungai Han sore ini."

"Kaukan sudah sering kesini." Dengus Minseok.

"Tapi sore ini berbeda, karena sore ini akan menjadi sore bahkan mungkin hari terakhir kita untuk bertemu." Ujar Yifan sambil menatap Minseok dalam.

Minseok hanya membalas tatapan Yifan dengan tatapan sendu. Jujur ia sedikit merasa bersalah, bahwa faktanya ia tidak memiliki rasa seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada Luhan. Minseok hanya mengganggap Yifan sebagai teman baiknya, teman yang sangat berharga sejak mereka bertiga menjadi sangat dekat.

"Sebelum aku kembali ke China, aku akan meluruskan segalanya." Suara Yifan terdengar begitu serius menatap jalan didepannya. Membuat Minseok mencengkram dengan erat kaleng soda yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Apa aku boleh bertanya Minseok?" Yifan memutar kepalanya dan menunduk untuk menatap Minseok yang terlalu pendek baginya—berbanding terbalik dengan Yifan sendiri.

"Silahkan, tentang apa itu?" jawab Minseok dengan nada gugup.

Yifan tersenyum menatap Minseok, "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar menyayangi Luhan." Yifan mengalihkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap jalan yang ada didepannya. "Luhan sudah seperti saudara kandungku sendiri."

Minseok tidak bersuara, ia hanya ingin mendengarkan cerita dari Yifan.

"Luhan anak semata wayang dari kelurganya yang sangat kaya. Walaupun ia memiliki banyak teman sewaktu di China, dan mungkin juga disini. Tapi ia tidak pernah memiliki sahabat yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya memanfaatkan Luhan karena kekayaannya. Itu sebabnya Luhan tidak pernah percaya untuk berteman dengan siapapun lagi dan hanya akan bermain denganku." Tutur Yifan panjang lebar.

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yifan yang masih memandang lurus kedepan. _'Apa itu sebabnya Luhan dan Yifan selalu bersama-sama kapanpun? Karena Luhan hanya akan merasa nyaman saat ia bersama dengan Yifan.' _Gumam Minseok dalam hatinya.

"Aku dan Luhan sudah berteman sangat lama. Ah bukan, kami bukan berteman. Tapi Luhan adalah keluargaku. Ayah juga sangat menyayangi Luhan." Tambahnya dengan senyuman yang lebar menatap Minseok yang sejak tadi memang menatapnya.

"Aku tau itu." Minseok membalas senyum Yifan. "Kalian benar-benar sangat dekat, aku merasa beruntung bisa berdekatan dengan kalian berdua." Tambah Minseok dengan senyum yang semakin merekah.

Mereka kini telah berhenti berjalan, menikmati pemandangan Sungai Han yang terbentang dihapadan mereka. Bagaimanapun seringnya Minseok dan Yifan datang mengunjungi tempat terbuka dan selalu ramai di sore hari ini, perasaan bebas dan nyaman akan tetap mereka rasakan saat memandangi Sungai Han yang benar-benar tenang.

Yifan kembali memulai percakapan dengan menanyakan hal yang sudah sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan pada pemuda disampingnya—yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya mencoba menghirup segala ketenangan yang ada disini. "Apa kau menyukai Luhan, Min?"

Minseok terdiam. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat, suka atau tidak suka, Yifan harus tahu bagaimana perasaan Minseok yang sebenarnya, bahwa saat ini hatinya hanya tertuju pada Luhan.

Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya, memutar kepalanya kesamping untuk saling bertatapan dengan manik milik Yifan yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan aku Yifan, aku memang menyukai Luhan." Jawabnya dengan wajah sedih. "Aku juga sudah tahu bahwa kau dan Luhan sedang—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Min. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal, kau pasti akan memilih Luhan." Potong Yifan—pada perkataan Minseok, dan tersenyum dengan wajah tulusnya pada pemuda mungil yang tengah kini berada disampingnya. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun rasa kekecewaan dari wajah _cool_nya yang sangat tampan. "Lagipula, selama menetap di China, aku dipertemukan kembali dengan cinta pertamaku saat di Sekolah Dasar dahulu." Senyum Yifan merekah mengingat kembali pertemuan dengan gadis bertubuh tinggi itu—Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

.

.

Minseok masuk kedalam ruang kerja Ayahnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk dan tangan yang disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Junmyeon menatap anaknya dengan wajah bingung, "Ada apa malaikatku?" tanya Junmyeon sembari mulai berdiri untuk menghampiri putra kecilnya tersebut.

"Ayah… Aku ingin meminta perjodohanku dibatalkan." Ucap Minseok dengan takut-takut sebab Ayahnya mungkin saja akan marah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon heran dengan kembali duduk dikursinya—mengurungkan niat untuk menghampiri sang putra.

"Karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih, ia sangat cantik ayah." Ucap Minseok dengan senyum yang begitu bahagia.

Junmyeon menyerngitkan dahinya, ia berpikir bahwa anak semata wayangnya memang benar-benar _straight_ dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Junmyeon menghembuskan nafas kecewanya. "Baiklah Minseok, jika itu maumu. Kau harus membawanya kerumah sesegera mungkin untuk berkenalan denganku." Junmyeon berkata dengan nada menyerah.

"Oke. Sip. Permintaan akan segera dilaksanakan Ayah." Minseok tersenyum senang sambil berlari memeluk sang Ayah.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Demi kepuasan para readersnim, chapter ini (sedikit) lebih panjang dari biasanya—2.8K words. Okekan? Itu udah cukup panjangkan? Hehehe..

And always thanks to:

**AQuariisBlue; shinta. lang; Dae Victen; xhlm; askasufa; little Dark Wolf 99; heeliez. elfpetalz; Mizukami Sakura- chan; HamsterXiumin; Initial D 0326; Kim Xiuxiu Hunnie; hanachoco; mikikaminhae; Genieaaa; elfishminxiu; enchris. 727; kimihyun211; hyura. kim. 5; kireimozaku; frozenxius; adilia. taruni.7; dhie; AngAng13; Rheirin; XM; Yunjou; s. dian savitri; aldy. loveydovey.**

P.s. Next Chap bakal jadi ending HBD (HBD? Happy BDay?). Dan maaf gak bisa balas review, soalnya aku suka bingung buat balasinnya. Janji bakal aku balas di ending chap aja, ya?^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Has Been Deviating (Chapter 6)**

**Minseok, Luhan, Yifan, Sehun, Kai, Tao!(GS) and others.**

**LuMin / Xiuhan, slight KrisTao, HunKai**

**Warning: Typo, Bromance.**

* * *

_**Previous:**__ "Karena aku sudah memiliki kekasih, ia sangat cantik ayah." Ucap Minseok dengan senyum yang begitu bahagia._

_Junmyeon menyerngitkan dahinya, ia berpikir bahwa anak semata wayangnya memang benar-benar straight dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Junmyeon menghembuskan nafas kecewanya. "Baiklah Minseok, jika itu maumu. Kau harus membawanya kerumah sesegera mungkin untuk berkenalan denganku." Junmyeon berkata dengan nada menyerah._

"_Oke. Sip. Permintaan akan segera dilaksanakan Ayah." Minseok tersenyum senang sambil berlari memeluk sang Ayah._

.

_-HasBeenDeviating-_

Suasana ruang rapat begitu bising, entah ada masalah apa hingga ketua osis mengadakan rapat dadakan setelah pulang sekolah hari ini.

Minseok sudah duduk ditempatnya, dengan ditemani Sehun yang duduk manis disebelahnya, serta Jinri yang sedang memutar-mutar pulpen di hadapannya. Minseok tersenyum lembut kearah Jinri. Setelah putus dari Jinri, baru hari ini Minseok memperlihatkan kembali senyum manisnya pada gadis cantik itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, Luhan—sang ketua osis tiba di ruang rapat. Membuat seisi ruangan menjadi tenang dengan kehadirannya. Semua mata menatap kearah sang ketua osis dengan wajah penasaran. Hingga Luhan duduk dan mulai berdehem.

Minseok terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan, pemuda yang berada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Pangeran dalam cerita dongeng—yang pernah ibunya ceritakan dahulu.

Luhan mulai mengarahkan pandangannya, dimulai dari menatap Minseok dan tersenyum lembut pada pemuda mungil itu. Kemudian beralih menatap seluruh panitia dan struktur osis secara bergantian, "Terimakasih sudah berkumpul disini teman-teman." Ucap Luhan dengan lantang.

Minseok serta seluruh panitia dan struktur osis yang berada dalam ruangan hanya membalas ucapan Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini, karena projek yang sedang kita jalani akan berakhir kurang lebih satu minggu lagi." Ucap Luhan lantang—dengan aksen yang kuat dari seorang pemimpin, "Dan dari yang aku lihat, beberapa tim masih dalam tahap penyelesaian." Tambahnya.

Luhan kembali memutar kepalanya untuk beradu manik dengan seluruh pasang mata dalam ruangan tersebut sambil memberikan senyum tampannya. Matanya terhenti saat menatap kearah Minseok—yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Untuk tim yang belum menyelesaikan tugasnya, aku harap kalian bisa segera menyeselesaikannya dalam waktu tiga hari sebelum acara perpisahan." Perintah Luhan dengan wajah serius.

"Dan… Kau…. Kim Minseok!—" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya.

Minseok terlonjak kaget saat Luhan memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Ini kali pertama Luhan bersikap setegas ini padanya.

Minseok mendongak menatap Luhan yang hanya bersebelahan dengannya.

"Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari dekorasi aula-mu. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi malas seperti ini." Amuk Luhan—menatap Minseok tajam.

Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, bukankah ia dan Luhan adalah satu tim? Dan mengapa Luhan malah menyalahkannya? Minseok angkat bicara, "Kenapa kau memarahiku? Bukankah kau juga satu tim denganku?" kesal Minseok.

Luhan menyeringai, "Bukankah aku selalu mengatakan bahwa jabatanku diatasmu? Dan itu berarti bahwa aku bebas menentukan apakah aku ingin ikut bekerja atau tidak." Ucap Luhan—selalu dengan aksen pemimpinnya.

Seluruh isi ruangan menatap Luhan dan Minseok dengan tatapan aneh, sambil berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebelah mereka. Sedang Sehun lebih memilih tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya. Begitu pula dengan Jinri yang memberi senyum tulusnya sambil menatap dua manusia dihadapannya saat ini.

"Apakah kau selalu menggunakan kuasa penuhmu untuk menghindari sebuah pekerjaan?" Kesal Minseok. Ia tertawa meremehkan, "Kau benar-benar seorang pemimpin yang pengecut." Tambah Minseok dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku? Pengecut?" Luhan balas tertawa keras membuat seisi ruangan bergidik ngeri. "Apa kau ingin lihat seberapa beraninya aku?" tawa Luhan menghilang saat mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada Minseok.

Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya, lalu dengan lantang berkata, "Buktik—"

Luhan membekap bibir Minseok dengan bibirnya sendiri—sebelum pemuda mungil itu menyeselaikan kalimatnya.

Seluruh panitia dan struktur osis menatap pemandangan dua pasang pemuda yang sedang berciuman itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tampak Sehun—yang memliki jarak cukup dekat dengan sejoli tersebut; tersenyum puas dengan memutar-mutar _handphone_ yang sedang digenggamnya.

Sehun sudah tahu pasti bahwa Luhan menyukai Minseok, sejak hari dimana Luhan mengajaknya untuk berbicara berdua dengan percakapan agar Sehun berhenti mendekatkan Minseok pada gadis-gadis. Karena Luhan ingin membuat Minseok menyimpang menjadi menyukainya.

Sedang Jinri yang berada tepat dihadapan Luhan dan Minseok, membuka lebar mulutnya dengan ekspresi begitu terkejut. Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang mengklarifikasi bahwa ia menyukai Minseok begitu banyak.

Luhan melepas tautan bibirnya bersama Minseok, bisa ia lihat bahwa pemuda yang berada tepat didepannya saat ini—dengan pipi bulat bak bakpao, mengeluarkan semburat kemerahjambuan. Dan mata indah seperti kucing yang terbuka lebar—menandakan sang empunya sedang tekejut.

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Minseok, "Kau sudah lihat seberapa beraninya aku?" gumam Luhan pelan tepat didepan wajah Minseok. Membuat deru nafas pemuda yang berasal dari Beijing tersebut memantul kewajah Minseok yang saat ini terlihat sangat lucu.

Luhan gila. Benar-benar gila. Haruskah ia melakukan hal seperti ini di depan semua orang? Minseok rasa ia ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Sungguh. Luhan menjadikannya terlihat jelas, bahwa Minseok telah menyimpang—dihadapan semua orang yang hadir di ruangan ini.

Dan lagi, apa itu? Mengapa ia sengaja berbicara tepat didepan wajah Minseok? Sungguh—lagi, Minseok ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke Sungai Han sekarang juga, agar tidak ada yang dapat melihat wajah bersemunya—akibat perlakuan manis Luhan. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan mungkin. Karena saat ini, Minseok hanya bisa mematung. Tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibir mungilnya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok dan menatap pada seluruh pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya—pengecualian untuk Sehun. Luhan mulai berbicara, "Apa kalian merasa terganggu?" tanyanya, yang sontak langsung dijawab dengan gelengan oleh seluruh pasang mata tersebut. "Maafkan aku, itu karena aku menyukainya begitu banyak." Tambah Luhan—dengan manik coklat miliknya yang melirik kearah Minseok.

Seseorang tolong panggilkan_ ambulance_, karena Minseok yakin hatinya sudah lepas dari tempatnya. Luhan membuatnya melayang. Kelanggit ketujuh. Meninggalkan hatinya yang sudah sempurna menjadi milik Luhan.

Pipi gembul milik Minseok memperlihatkan semburat kemerahjambuan yang terlalu jelas. Wajahnya tertunduk. Pemuda itu malu. Layaknya seorang gadis. Ups—Minseok bukan seorang anak gadis, tapi kenapa sifatnya selalu menggemaskan.

"Apa kau dan Minseok sepasang kekasih?" seseorang bertanya dengan lantang, membuat seluruh pasang mata beralih menatapnya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku harap begitu." jawabnya.

Reflek membuat semua orang didalam ruangan itu tertawa. Sepertinya ini cinta sepihak, pikir mereka. Namun, jika dilihat kembali—dari sikap Minseok yang malu-malu. Bukankah mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Bisakah kau mencarikanku pekerja dekorasi kilat untuk acara perpisahan sekolah?"

"…"

"Aku butuh cepat. Tidak akan terkejar jika hanya aku dan Minseok yang bekerja."

"…"

"Baiklah. Suruh ia datang dan menemuiku besok di sekolah." Luhan merebahkan dirinya di sofa—yang berada dikamarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat untuk mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang.

To: _**Fanfan's ugly**_

'_**Oy, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Beijing? Apa kau sudah mengatakan cintamu pada Tao, si Panda itu?'**_

Beberapa saat kemudian—tanpa harus menunggu lama, Yifan membalas pesan dari Luhan.

From: _**Fanfan's ugly**_

'_**Aku sedang memikirkanmu, my uke hahahaha. Baby-Pandaku? Ah aku rasa, aku perlu kekuatan ekstra untuk mendekatinya. Ia membenci pria dingin sepertiku.'**_

Luhan mengerngitkan dahinya, namun sesaat kemudian ia tertawa.

To: _**Fanfan's ugly**_

'_**Diam kau! Aku ini SANG NAMJA! Uke isn't my style! Bernarkah? Kau harus menghangatkan dirimu, Tuan FANtastis. Atau mungkin mencairkan sifat dinginmu yang seperti batu es itu. Terserah kau mau pilih yang mana, yang pasti kau harus berhasil karena kebahagiaanmu juga kebahagiaanku. (emot ingin muntah)'**_

Luhan kembali tertawa saat mengirimkan pesan tersebut pada Yifan, dan—lagi, tanpa menunggu lama Luhan sudah mendapat balasan pesan dari Yifan.

From:_** Fanfan's ugly**_

'_**Baiklah, kau manly. Bahkan sangat! (emot lirikan dengan wajah datar). Hahahaha, aku rasa begitu. Aku akan coba menjadi pria hangat terlebih dahulu kekeke. Wah, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Luhan! Aku mencintaimu! By the way, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Minseok. Apa ada kemajuan? Aku harap tidak hahaha.'**_

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian kembali membalas pesan dari Yifan.

To:_** Fanfan's ugly**_

'_**SIALAN! Aku punya banyak kemajuan dengan Minseok, bahkan aku membiarkan seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukainya hahaha. Ini gila, Fan. GILA. Tapi, aku menyukai hal gila itu. Hahahaha.'**_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan terakhir, dan kurang lebih tiga puluh menit menunggu, Yifan tidak juga membalas pesan dari Luhan. Hingga Luhan mengantuk dan sedikit terlelap . Tapi tiba-tiba getaran _handphone_ mengagetkannya.

From: _**Fanfan's ugly**_

'_**Aku suka kau yang seperti ini, bro. Lanjutkan! By the way, aku mau jjs dulu nih. Aku tinggal yah, Lu. Goodluck for you, and for me too.'**_

Luhan kembali tersenyum, dan kemudian melanjutkan tidur disore harinya.

.

.

.

Minseok sampai didepan aula, ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Ini akibat dari perbuatan Luhan kemarin, hingga seluruh sekolah menceritakannya dan menjadikan Minseok sebagai topik pembahasan yang paling menarik saat ini.

Jika saja sekolah mengadakan sebuah _award_, Minseok yakin dirinya pasti akan menempati posisi pertama sebagai _'The Lucky Boys Ever'_, karena telah menakhlukkan hati pemuda—yang pada awalnya Minseok kira; tertutup, yang bahkan juga di akui oleh seluruh siswa sekolahnya.

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya kedalam aula. Tempat itu menjadi begitu ramai dengan para pekerja. Dan juga terlihat sosok Luhan yang sedang mengarahkan seorang—sepertinya komando dari para pekerja tersebut.

Minseok masuk dan menghampiri Luhan, "Apa kau menggunakan jasa mereka?" tanya Minseok_ to the point._

Sontak Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Minseok yang datang dari belakangnya, "Hm, aku rasa itu tidak akan terkejar jika hanya kita berdua yang bekerja." Jawab Luhan.

Minseok hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan berbalik untuk kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang saat ini berada dibelakangnya.

"Kekelas." Jawab Minseok singkat.

Luhan hanya diam tak berniat untuk kembali bertanya, ia hanya menatap punggung Minseok yang menjauh sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

"Hyung."

Minseok memutar kepalanya kesamping, "Eoh, Hun. Ada apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kekelas, wae?"

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab sambil memperlihatkan senyum bodohnya.

"Aku bilang ada apa?" Minseok melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan membuat kepala pemuda itu berada dibawah _armpit_-nya.

Sehun tertawa lepas dalam kurungan lengan Minseok, "Hyung, kau benar-benar daeeeeee-baak!" ucap Sehun, "Jjang!" tambahnya sambil mengacungkan jempol pada wajah Minseok—walau dalam posisi sulit, karena masih dalam kurungan lengan Minseok.

Minseok menyerngitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?" ia melepas kurungan lengannya pada leher Sehun yang sudah mengaduh.

"Kau pura-pura bodoh." Tawa Sehun—yang membuat _eyesmile_nya terlihat jelas.

Minseok menjitak kepala Sehun.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengaduh, "Hyung, berhentilah menganiayaku. Jika Kai melihatnya, ia tidak akan mengampunimu." Kesal Sehun sambil mengelus-eluskan tangannya pada bagian kepala yang Minseok jitaki.

Minseok memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, apa kau….. ehem, dan Luhan-hyung sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Harus hyung! Karena aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang sangat menikmati ciuman saat itu." Sehun tertawa keras, membuat beberapa masang mata melirik kearah mereka berdua.

"YA OHSEHUN! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu." Kesal Minseok karena ditertawai oleh hoobaenya.

"Aku tau itu, karena Kai selalu mempunyai ekspresi yang sama sepertimu hyung." Ucap Sehun setengah berbisik.

Minseok membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Sehun, "YA!—"

Belum sempat Minseok menlanjutkan ucapanya, Sehun sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara perpisahan akan dimulai jam 6 sore. Tapi Luhan, Minseok dan seluruh panitia dari acara tersebut sudah berada di aula sejak pagi hari. Mempersiapkan dan mengecek kalau-kalau ada kesalahan dari semua persiapan yang ada.

Minseok duduk di _backstage_ sambil mengamati para pengisi acara yang sedang latihan. Kai—kekasih Sehun juga ikut mengisi acara dengan keahliannya dibidang tari. Ia juga akan melakukan tarian tersebut bersama Sehun, kekasihnya sendiri—karena Sehun juga sangat mahir dibidang ini.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari HunKai yang sedang sibuk mengatur gerakan mereka, ia mencari sosok Luhan—yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Minseok terus saja memutar-mutar kepalanya dan menajamkan penglihatannya—karena saat ini, aula begitu ramai. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan dan menyodorkan sebuah kopi padanya, "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Minseok mendongak. Luhan. Seseorang yang sedang ia cari sejak tadi datang menghampirinya, "Eoh, hanya sedang memperhatikan orang-orang." Bohongnya sambil menerima kopi dari pemuda tersebut.

Luhan menyeret kursi yang berada sedikit jauh dari mereka, membawa kursi itu mendekat dengan Minseok dan duduk tepat disebelah pemuda berpipi _chubby_ tersebut.

Luhan melirik arloginya, "Kau tidak bersiap-siap? Ini sudah jam 4 sore." Tanyanya.

"Apa kita perlu melakukannya? Bukankah kita hanya akan berdiri di belakang panggung, Lu?" Tanya Minseok bingung.

Luhan menjentik jidat Minseok pelan, "Apa kau pikir acara ini tidak boleh dinikmati oleh panitia?"

Minseok mengaduh pelan, "Ku kira memang begitu." Senyumnya sambil menyeruput kopi yang Luhan berikan tadi.

"Min."

"Hm." Minseok mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama malam ini?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Hai^^ aku balik nih. Maaf, aku baru bisa lanjutin sekarang (dan mungkin gak memuaskan para readers);A;

Kayaknya HBD bakal aku tambah satu chapter lagi, semoga endingnya bisa aku update dengan cepat ya huhu. Soalnya tiba-tiba aku malas nulis fanfic ini :(

And always thanks to:

**enchris. 727****; ****xhlm****; ****kireimozaku****; ****hanachoco****; ****Dae victen****; ****mikikaminhae****; ****heeliez. elfpetalz****; ****ega. s. white****; ****adilia. taruni. 7****; ****little Dark Wolf 99****; M****izukami Sakura-chan****; ****frozenxius****; ****elfishminxiu****; ****Kim XiuXiu Hunnie****; ****Rheirin****; ****AQuariisBlue****; ****Genieaaa****; ****AngAng13****; ****Lullaby. Dick****; ****sungMINseok****; ****ChubbyMinland****; ****park sehan****; ****Fallencia****; ****angel; ****dhie; ****HamsterXiumin****; ****baozilu; ****s. dian savitri; ****twentae****; ****XM; ****sukiminseok; ****coffeeandsoccer****; ****luxiu90****; ****kimihyun211****; ****little deer; ****uminbaozi.**

Kritik dan saran diperlukan banget, jadi sempetin buat review yaah^^ makasih…


	7. Chapter 7

**Has Been Deviating (Chapter 7) Ending**

**Minseok, Luhan, Yifan, Sehun, Junmyeon and others.**

**LuMin, slight KrisTao**

**3.5 K words.**

**Warning: Typo, Bromance. Siapin kantong muntah sebelum baca, karena ini keju banget hehehe.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**: _"Min."_

"_Hm." Minseok mendongak menatap Luhan._

"_Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama malam ini?"_

_._

_-HasBeenDeviating-_

"Tapi ayahku—"

"Aku akan meminta izin melalui Wu-ahjussi. Lagipula, bukankah ayahmu sudah mengenalku?" Potong Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Minseok menggangguk, "Baiklah." Jawab Minseok sambil membalas senyuman Luhan. "Aku akan pulang untuk mandi dan ganti baju, ini sudah sangat lengket." Sambung Minseok.

"Pulang?" tanya Luhan sambil mengerutkan dahinya, yang diberi anggukan halus oleh Minseok. "Apa itu akan terkejar?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Minseok sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku rasa tidak, Min." ucap Luhan lagi, dan kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya, "Apa kau membawa baju ganti? Diruanganku ada kamar mandi, kau bisa menggunakannya." Ajak Luhan dengan menatap Minseok.

Minseok terlihat berpikir, namun sesaat kemudian, "Baiklah, sepertinya itu saran yang tepat."

Minseok berdiri untuk mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, menuju ruangan pribadi Luhan di sekolah ini. Yap. Luhan memiliki ruangan pribadi karena ia adalah ketua osis. Tapi itu tidak berarti ia mendapat jabatan sebagai ketua osis karena statusnya, ia menjadi ketua osis hasil dari pemungutan suara dari siswa-siwa satu sekolah. Dan memang, Luhan pantas berada diposisi tersebut.

Luhan memutar knop pintu ruangannya—setelah membukanya menggunakan kunci.

Minseok yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan bisa melihat ruangan pribadi tersebut, ruangan yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu luas. Ada sebuah meja dengan kursi yang nyaman untuk diduduki dihadapan mereka, sofa yang empuk beserta mejanya di samping kiri. Dan sebuah tempat tidur bermuatan satu orang disebelah kanan meraka.

Minseok menghentikan arah pandang matanya saat melihat sebuah pintu disudut kanan. Sepertinya itu adalah kamar mandinya. Minseok menyergap saat Luhan berbalik.

"Masuklah," ajaknya.

Minseok membalas dengan senyuman sambil melangkah masuk, "Boleh aku mandi sekarang? Rasanya sangat lengket dengan keringat ini," tanyanya.

"Silahkan," Luhan menyilah sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang memang sudah Minseok perhatikan sejak tadi.

Dengan secepat kilat Minseok masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut untuk membersihkan diri. Sedang Luhan merebahkan dirinya di sofa, mengambil sebuah _remote_ untuk menyalakan televisi yang berada didepannya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Minseok yang baru selesai mandi mengutuk dirinya sendiri didalam sana. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu bersih hingga yang ia pikirkan hanya mandi, bukannya mengecek dahulu bahwa ia tidak membawa baju ganti. Bahkan untuk _underwear_ sekalipun.

Minseok berperang pada dirinya sendiri, haruskah ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk ini? Kemudian menelfon Wu-ahjussi dan memintanya mengantarkan baju ganti? Tapi…. dengan perasaannya dan juga perasaan yang Luhan punya saat ini, apa tidak apa-apa jika ia keluar dalam keadaan setengah _naked_ seperti ini?

Minsoek menggigit kukunya. Ia bingung harus mengambil tindakan apa. Hingga akhirnya—

CKLEK.

"Lu," Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan sedikit bahu mulusnya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk berusaha melihat Minseok disudut sana, "Apa, Min?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hmmm," Minseok menunduk malu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Bisakah kau menolongku untuk menelfon Wu-ahjussi? Karena aku lupa membawa baju ganti." Minseok menatap Luhan dengan wajah sedih.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, "Tadi saat di aula aku sudah bertanya padamu, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Ku pikir kau membawanya." Ucap Luhan, dengan nada lembut sambil menatap Minseok.

"Maaf, aku begitu senang dan hanya berpikir untuk segera mandi. Jadi aku lupa." Sesal Minseok sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, seperti seorang anak gadis.

Luhan tersenyum. Minseok benar-benar lucu, "Baiklah, akan aku telfon."

Luhan meraih _handphone_ yang berada di meja dan mencari nama seseorang, tiba-tiba ia kembali bersuara. "Apa kau ingin terus berdiri disana? Kakimu akan pegal. Kita masih harus bekerja di balik panggung nanti." Jelasnya.

Minseok menatap Luhan, ia memang sudah hampir keram berdiri di kamar mandi sejak tadi. Namun dengan tampilan seperti ini, "Tapi Lu—" Minseok menghentikan kalimatnya saat Luhan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari disamping meja belajarnya.

Ia membuka lemari tersebut dan mengambil sebuah selimut berwarna putih. Selimut itu cukup lebar dan tebal.

Luhan berjalan kearah Minseok sambil melipat selimut itu menjadi dua bagian—agar tidak terlalu panjang dan nantinya akan terinjak oleh Minseok sendiri saat berjalan.

"Keluarlah," ucap Luhan sambil menatap pemuda yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya tersebut.

Minseok menyergapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga membuat Luhan gemas.

CUP.

Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas, karena tidak tahan melihat tingkah Minseok yang seperti seekor kucing.

Minseok terdiam. Lalu tanpa sadar, ia membuka lebar pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Memperlihatkan tubuh setengah _naked_nya pada Luhan.

Luhan berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan hormonnya, dengan segera ia menaruh selimut yang digenggamnya pada kedua sisi pundak Minseok. Agar tubuh bagian atas pemuda mungil itu tidak terekspos dengan kurang ajarnya—lagi, di depan Luhan.

Luhan membawa tubuh Minseok duduk di sofa. Aroma Minseok setelah mandi begitu tajam menusuk masuk dalam indera penciuman Luhan, bau yang membuat Luhan ingin memakan pemuda mungil tersebut.

Dan Jika dilihat saat ini, Minseok lebih terlihat seperti anak gadis dengan rok selututnya—yang memperlihatkan kulit seputih susu bersih sempurna miliknya.

Luhan rasa Minseok adalah anak laki-laki yang gendernya tertukar saat lahir, karena tubuh dan kulitnya begitu terlihat seperti anak gadis—bukan seorang anak laki-laki. Walaupun ia memiliki sifat seperti laki-laki tulen, tapi gerak-gerik Minseok selalu terlihat sangat lucu.

Luhan mengambil kembali _handphone_nya, mencari nama Wu-ahjussi. Dan segera menelfon nomor tersebut,

"Ahjussi, bisakah kau membawa pakaian formal Minseok kesekolah?"

"…"

Minseok terbisik ditelinga Luhan, "Bilang pada ahjussi yang lengkap, Lu."

Luhan menatap Minseok lekat, _'Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?'_ tanya Luhan dalam hati.

"Ahjussi, Minseok katakan yang lengkap beserta _underwear_nya." Tegas Luhan sambil menatap Minseok yang saat ini sedang tertunduk malu karena Luhan memperjelas maksud ucapannya.

"…"

"Minseok tidak bisa menelfon karena dia dalam keadaan sulit sekarang." Jawab Luhan kembali—dengan tetap menatap Minseok.

"…"

"Eoh, baiklah. Kami tunggu diruanganku ahjussi."

.

Diseberang sana, Wu-ahjussi mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lalukan? Kenapa Luhan berkata Minseok dalam keadaan sulit?" gumamnya sambil menatap _handphone._

.

Luhan meletakkan _handphone_nya kembali diatas meja, dan menggantinya dengan _remote_ televisi. Ia sedang menukar-nukar _channel_, berusaha mengabaikan Minseok yang kini duduk dengan kalemnya disebelah kirinya.

Minseok sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Karena demi apapun ia tidak nyaman dengan duduk merapatkan kedua kakinya, dengan kedua tangan yang berada didepan dada—sebagai pengganti pengait untuk menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut yang diberikan Luhan.

Luhan melirik kearah Minseok sambil berkomentar, "Kau terlihat seperti anak gadis." Tawanya.

Minseok memukul lengan Luhan pelan, "Diamlah, Lu!" kesalnya.

Luhan tersenyum dengan tetap menatap kearah Minseok.

"Apa?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat, "Apa kau ingin menciumku lagi?" sambungnya dengan nada tetap kesal.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum nakal.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak." kesalnya.

"Min."

"Apalagi?"

_Tok-tok-tok._

Mendengar suara pintu diketuk, Luhan spontan berjalan kearah pintu. Membuka sedikit pintu itu lalu keluar untuk menemui seseorang yang tengah menunggu. Meninggalkan Minseok sendirian di ruangannya dengan suara samar-samar televisi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan kembali membawa _paperbag_, dan menyodorkannya kepada Minseok, "Nih."

Minseok langsung merebut _paperbag_ tersebut dan berlari kearah kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar seperti anak gadis yang manis, pikir Luhan sambil terkekeh.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi. Menggunakan kemeja biru langit—yang dilipat dibagian lengan, dan _skinny jins_ berwarna hitam. Rambut halus yang dibiarkan jatuh, yang membuat Minseok semakin terlihat sangat lucu. Sepertinya ia sudah siap untuk menjadi uke Luhan, karena ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk terlihat _manly_ lagi—akhir-akhir ini. Minseok bahkan selalu memperlihatkan sisi _cute_-nya.

"Kau tidak mandi, Lu?" tanyanya dengan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Luhan tetap fokus kearah televisi.

"Ini sudah jam 5. Mandilah." Ulangnya mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sayang." Ucap Luhan malas sambil mengangkat tubuhnya malas menuju kamar mandi.

Lagi-lagi Minseok tersipu mendengar ucapan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam 9 malam, Luhan terus saja mondar-mandir untuk memastikan bahwa acara perpisahan tersebut berjalan dengan lancar.

"Min, apa kau mengantuk? Sebent—" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya ketika berbalik dan melihat bahwa Minseok sedang tertidur pulas di kursi. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Dia bisa tidur dimanapun saat sudah sangat lelah." Senyum Luhan mengembang menatap kearah Minseok.

Luhan memutar-mutar kepalanya mencari seseorang, kemudian terhenti saat menemukan sosok Jinri yang sedang berdiri menatap kearah panggung. Segera ia menghampiri gadis manis tersebut, "Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Ah oppa, apa itu?"

"Minseok tertidur, dan aku harus membawanya pulang." Ucapnya sambil melirik kearah Minseok yang sedang damai tertidur diantara kebisingan aula tersebut.

Jinri menatap kearah Minseok, ia tersenyum. "Oppa, kau benar-benar daeeebaaaaak!" pekik Jinri sambil mengacungkan jempolnya didepan Luhan.

Luhan balik tersenyum pada Jinri, "Ini juga berkat kau Jinri-ya. Terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil mengacak pelan surai indah panjang milik gadis itu. "Aku tinggal acara ini bersama dengan Minseok, ya. Lagipula sebentar lagi akan selesai, bukan?" tanya Luhan.

Jinri menggangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, daaaa." Luhan segera berlari menghampiri Minseok dan menggendongnya. Membiarkan kepala Minseok bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

Minseok menggeliat dalam gendongan Luhan, untuk menemukan tempat ternyaman berada dalam kurungan tangan Luhan. Membuat pemuda Beijing tersebut tersenyum karena tingkah Minseok yang bagaikan seekor anak kucing.

Luhan berjalan disepanjang pinggir aula menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Ia lupa bahwa untuk menuju pintu keluar, ia harus melewati kursi penonton—yang isinya terdiri dari guru, orang tua murid kelas tiga dan siswa-siswa sekolah itu sendiri.

Luhan berjalan sambil terus tersenyum. Ini akibat dari komentar-komentar siswa yang samar terdengar ditelinganya, ketika mereka menyaksikan sendiri Luhan yang sedang membawa Minseok dalam gendongannya.

"_Daebak"_

"_Apa Minseok-oppa benar-benar kekasih Luhan-oppa?"_

"_Ini sudah sangat jelas."_

"_Minseok….."_

"_Demi langit dan bumi, Minseok pujaanku sudah taken."_

"_Hyung…"_

.

.

.

Luhan merebahkan tubuh mungil Minseok diranjang dalan ruangannya. Rambut lembut Minseok ikut bergerak seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya kesana-kemari untuk mencari kenyamanan dalam tidurnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Minseok membuka matanya—membuat manik lembutnya bertatapan dengan manik tajam milik Luhan.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya lucu dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Diruanganku."

"Apa acara perpisahan sudah selesai?"

"Belum."

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Karena kau tertidur dikursi, dasar tukang tidur. Kau bahkan tidur dilantai aula saat itu. Dan sekarang kau tertidur dikursi yang sama sekali tidak empuk." Omel Luhan sambil menekan-nekan jidat Minseok dengan dua jari—telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "Itu karena aku kelelahan, Lu."

"Aku tahu."

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah aku tertidur diaula," Minseok memerengkan kepalanya kekiri—membuatnya menjadi bertambah lucu, "Apa kau yang menaruh dua kaleng minuman soda saat aku tertidur disana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hmmm," Luhan mengangguk. "Aku bahkan mencuri satu ciuman darimu saat itu." Tambahnya dengan santai.

Minseok membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Jadi, hari itu kau benar-benar menciumku?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku pikir itu mimpi." Jawabnya sambil menutup bibirnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Luhan tertawa puas mendengar pernyataan Minseok, "Jadi kau mengira itu mimpi?" Luhan kembali tertawa.

"Ya! Itu tidak lucu." Minseok memukul lengan Luhan pelan, membuat Luhan reflek menghentikan tawanya.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening saat Luhan menghentikan tawanya. Minseok masih setia duduk diatas ranjang dengan Luhan yang berada dihadapannya—duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

Luhan mulai berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Min,"

Minseok menoleh kearah Luhan.

Tatapan Luhan begitu tajam, "Aku ingin…" Luhan terdiam.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu." Tatapan Luhan berubah menjadi tatapan penuh harap. "Aku bahkan meminta Jinri untuk memutuskanmu, dan menyiapkan segala cara untuk bisa dekat denganmu." Tambahnya.

Minseok terpaku. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Luhan membuat jantungnya seperti sedang berolahraga.

"Ini memang terlihat konyol, karena aku sangat paham bahwa seorang Kim Minseok itu _straight_. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki penyuka para gadis. Tap—" ucapan Luhan terpotong.

Minseok mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

Luhan menatap Minseok penuh tanya.

"Kau berhasil Lu~haaaan." Minseok tersenyum, "Kau sudah membuatku menyimpang sejak kau menciumku di aula." Jelasnya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Terimakasih pada Jinri yang mau berbaik hati melepasku, hingga aku bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya menjadi seorang uke." Minseok tertawa sambil tetap menatap wajah Luhan.

Luhan ikut tertawa, "Jadi apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah menyimpang karenaku?" tanya Luhan serius. "Atau jangan-jangan kau menyimpang dengan laki-laki lain lagi?"

Minseok mengipitkan matanya mendengar spekulasi bodoh dari Luhan.

"Jawab aku, Min?"

Minseok masih diam dan tetap menatap Luhan.

"Baiklah kalo kau tidak mau menjawab ayo kita pulang." Kesal Luhan.

Sesaat sebelum Luhan berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna, Minseok menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Membuat pemuda tampan tersebut kembali terduduk dihadapan Minseok.

Minseok melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Luhan, memeluk pemuda Beijing tersebut dengan lembut. Ini adalah pelukan pertama mereka. Walau sudah beberapa kali berciuman, Luhan dan Minseok belum pernah berpelukan sama sekali.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia membalas memeluk Minseok dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Gomawo, Luhan-ah… Wo ai ni." ucap Minseok dalam pelukan mereka.

Luhan rasa ia ingin berteriak kencang sekarang juga. Minseok membalas cintanya. Minseok mencintainya juga. Ia harus segera memberi kabar pada Yifan. Bahwa Minseok menciumnya dan memeluknya. Pelukan yang memabukkan. Pelukkan yang membuat Luhan tidak ingin melepaskannya selamanya.

"Jadi, Min. Bagaimana jika kita menikah setelah tamat sekolah?"

Oh, baiklah Tuan Lu. Sepertinya kau tidak perlu terlalu buru-buru seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Junmyeon—sang ayah, tiba-tiba bersuara dari arah pintu masuk rumahnya.

Minseok mendongak, "Ayaah." Ujarnya dengan senyum merekah.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada ayah Minseok, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Masuklah dulu, Luhan-ssi." Ajak Junmyeon lembut.

Minseok menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya, lalu tersenyum pada pemuda yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

Minseok dan Luhan masuk beriringan kedalam rumah, dengan Junmyeon berada didepan mereka.

Junmyeon melirik kearah jam dinding rumahnya, 22.05. Ia memutar badannya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sedang jalan beriringan tersebut, "Apa kalian sudah makan?"

Minseok berpikir sejenak, "Belum ayah. Tapi aku tidak lapar. Lu, apa kau lapar?" tanya Minseok pada pemuda disampingnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sedih—seperti kucing yang sedang meminta makan.

Junmyeon tersenyum bahagia, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan meminta Lee ahjumma menyiapkan makan malam." Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

Minseok dan Luhan saling pandang, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi kalau kau sedang lapar, Lu?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana cara makan setelah kau membalas cintaku." Luhan tersenyum dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Ya!" Minseok meninju pelan perut Luhan. Membuat pemuda Beijing tersebut terkekeh.

.

.

Luhan makan dengan lahap, karena ia memang lapar sejak tadi. Sedangkan Minseok hanya makan seadanya—dengan gerakan lamban, sambil menatap kearah Luhan.

Junmyeon yang berada di sebelah kanan mereka juga ikut bergabung untuk makan malam bersama. Dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari kedua pemuda tersebut, _'tidakkah mereka serasi?'_ pikirnya.

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangan kearah jam dinding, ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.21. Ia berfikir untuk membiarkan Luhan menginap dirumah mereka, karena Luhan pasti sangat lelah jika harus kembali kerumahnya malam ini juga.

Junmyeon berdehem, membuat Luhan dan Minseok yang saat ini sedang tertawa disela-sela makan mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Luhan, aku pikir ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau menginap saja disini." Ucap Junmyeon dengan wajah ramahnya.

Minseok terlihat mengerutkan kening, sedang Luhan melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang.

"Aku tidak ap—"

"Jangan membantah, ini aku yang meminta Luhan-ssi." Junmyeon tersenyum lembut. "Lagi pula apa salahnya kau menginap disini hanya untuk semalam? Ini pertama kalinya Minseok memiliki teman dekat." Tambah Junmyeon.

"Ayah…" Minseok berkata lirih.

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok, "Aku tau kau menyukai Luhan. Benar bukan?" tanyanya, membuat Minseok tersipu malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendekati Luhan, Minseok?"

"Ayah… Aku— "

"Lagipula seharusnya malam ini kau membawa kekasih cantikmu kemari, tapi kenapa malah Luhan yang mengantarmu pulang?" Junmyeon menyernyitkan dahinya, "Apa kau sudah putus dengannya? Atau Luhan adalah kekasih cantikmu?"

Minseok membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah. Yang benar saja. Kekasih cantik yang Minseok maksudkan waktu itu memang benar adalah Luhan. Dan tentu saja, kekasih—yang sebenarnya baru resmi ia dapatkan malam ini; yang ingin ia kenalkan pada sang ayah, sudah berada tepat didepannya saat ini.

"Ayah sebenarnya—"

"Baiklah ahjussi, aku akan menginap malam ini." Sela Luhan, ia menggenggam erat tangan Minseok untuk menghentikan pemuda disampingnya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Junmyeon tersenyum senang, "Kalo begitu, kau bisa tidur dikamar Minseok. Dan… jangan memanggilku ahjussi, karena itu terdengar aneh. Kau bisa memanggilku ayah seperti Minseok." Jelas Junmyeon.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Ia ingin berteriak kencang saat ini juga. Sedang Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang ayah.

.

.

"Minseokaah, kau sudah tidur?"

"Tidurlah, Lu. Ini sudah jam 12 malam."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa kau membiarkanku tidur dilantai? Sementara kau punya kasur yang besar?"

"Kau akan menggangguku jika aku membiarkanmu tidur disini."

"Tapi aku tidak biasa tidur dilantai, sayang." Rengek Luhan yang kini sudah merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Kalo begitu tidur di sofa luar." Jawab Minseok cuek.

"Kau ternyata kejam sekali. Kita bahkan baru beberapa jam menjadi kekasih, tapi aku sudah dianiaya seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika aku menikah dengan pemuda yang sebenarnya uke tapi berlagak seperti seme." Omel Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum mendengar ocehan Luhan, tiba-tiba ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan turun untuk duduk bersama Luhan dilantai yang beralaskan karpet bergambar baozi tersebut.

Minseok duduk dihadapan Luhan dengan kaki bersila, sedangkan Luhan duduk dengan kaki yang lurus kedepan.

"Kau juga sama, kau ternyata seme yang bersifat seperti uke." Ujar Minseok, dengan menyentil hidung Luhan.

"Ya! Aku ini sangnamja, Minseok!" kesal Luhan, "Lagipula aku mengoceh karena kau begitu kejam pada kekasihmu ini." Sambungnya.

"Sudah. Tidurlah, aku akan duduk disini menunggu sampai kau tertidur."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tidur disana." Luhan membuat ekspresi wajah sedih sambil menunjuk kearah tempat tidur besar milik Minseok.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kedinginan." Kesal Minseok. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Membuat pemuda tersebut tersenyum dengan kemenangan yang tersirat diwajahnya.

Minseok menghempaskan tubuh Luhan di kasur empuknya, "Tidurlah, Lu."

"Kau juga." Luhan menepuk bantal disampingnya sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh Minseok segera berbaring.

Minseok tidak punya pilihan, pada akhirnya ia menjadi tidur satu ranjang dengan Luhan. Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Minseok, ia bahkan tidak pernah tidur bersama dengan pacar-pacar sebelumnya.

Tapi Luhan? Mereka bahkan baru beberapa jam menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi malam ini, ia dan Luhan sudah tidur bersama. Lagi, Luhan terlalu dekat saat ini. Membuat Minseok berhenti bernafas secara spontan karena rasa gugup luar biasa yang ia derita.

Luhan tidur menghadap Minseok, ia sengaja semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Aku akan segera menikahimu, Minseok Lu." Gumam Luhan yang sudah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Minseok.

Minseok bergidik ketika Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Minseok. Sentuhan Luhan selalu terasa berbeda. Entah makhluk apa Luhan itu, sehingga membuatnya selalu merasa seperti teraliri sengatan listrik setiap Luhan menyentuhnya.

Minseok memalingkan wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan, dan ketika itu juga—

CUP.

Luhan berkesempatan mengecup sekilas bibir lucu milik Minseok.

Minseok terdiam. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Minseok.

"Aku bilang aku akan segera menikahimu." Ujar Luhan seduktif sambil memeluk Minseok.

"Terserah. Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan sekolahmu." Jawab Minseok malas.

"Itu hanya tinggal menunggu setahun dan aku bisa segera menikahimu." Balas Luhan sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ya. Lakukan sesukamu. Tidurlah."

"Ehm." Luhan hanya menjawab dengan berdehem sambil menutup matanya. Ia lelah karena aktifitas acara perpisahan hari ini.

Minseok memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, ia tersenyum. Luhan dari jarak dekat benar-benar sangat tampan dan—juga cantik. Mata indahnya yang tertutup, juga rambut coklatnya yang bergelombang.

Pemuda mungil itu tanpa sadar mengusap lembut pipi Luhan, membuat pemuda tampan dihadapannya mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Tidur, Lu." Ucap Minseok lagi saat menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Ehm. Aku sedang berusaha tidur. Tap—"

"Stt.. Tidurlah." Minseok mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

Membuat Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan mata tertutupnya.

.

.

.

To: _**Fanfan's ugly**_

"_**Do you know how I feels right now? Minseok dan aku akan segera menikah! Hahaha."**_

From: _**Fanfan's ugly**_

"_**Kau begitu antusias. Aku sedikit kasian pada Minseok."**_

To: _**Fanfan's ugly**_

"_**Itu karena Minseok membalas cintaku, dan aku diterima oleh ayah mertuaku. Dia bahkan bertanya kapan aku melamar Minseok. Kekeke. Aku benar-benar bahagia.**_

_**Btw, bagaimana denganmu dan si gadis Huang Zitao?"**_

From: _**Fanfan's ugly**_

"_**Selamat! Aku sudah tau ayah Minseok akan sangat mendukungmu hahaha.**_

_**Aku dan sicantik bak model itu? Kau tau? Aku sudah beberapa kali jalan bersamanya, aku pikir sebentar lagi aku akan segera menyusulmu sebagai pria yang memiliki pendamping."**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseok? Ada apa?" Ayah Minseok yang sedang duduk diruang kerjanya menatap Minseok dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayah, aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padamu." Jawab Minseok sambil melangkah duduk di sofa dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku dan Luhan sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih." Ucap Minseok dengan wajah memerah ketika menceritakan hubungannya dan Luhan.

Junmyeon terkekeh mendengar pengakuan dari Minseok. Beberapa saat kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri Minseok. "Aku tahu itu. Tadi pagi Luhan sudah memberitahuku."

Minseok menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Luhan menemuiku pagi tadi saat kau masih tidur, dan ia sudah menceritakan semuanya. Ia menyukaimu begitu banyak, aku sangat senang." Junmyeon duduk sambil merangkul putranya, "Aku bahkan merasa bersalah karena pernah mencoba menjodohkanmu dengan Yifan, sahabatnya sendiri. Itu pasti sangat menyakitinya." Jelas Junmyeon panjang lebar.

Minseok terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena Luhan benar-benar terlihat sangat serius padahal belum sehari mereka jadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya Minseok-ah. Aku akan mendukungmu bersamanya." Sambung Junmyeon dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ayah… terimakasih." Minseok memeluk ayahnya erat.

"Apa yang perlu kau terimakasihkan? Ini yang ayah harapkan sayang. Kau dijaga oleh seseorang, bukan malah menjaga. Karena itu sangat merepotkan." Jelas Junmyeon. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa seseorang yang sangat cantik yang pernah kau katakan padaku itu benar adalah Luhan?" tanyanya—lagi, dengan wajah penasaran.

Minseok terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Kemudian menatap sang ayah dengan wajah bahagia, "Tidakkah ia sangat cantik, ayah?"

Minseok tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

* * *

:(((((

Sorry for late update (again). i'm not in good mood for writing fanfics right now. You know, it's because my baby Luhan still get sick and not yet comeback to Korea till now :((((

Lemme hug you xiuhan's shipper huhuhu…

Taugak sih, aku harus ngindarin twitter biar galaunya gak makin parah. Huaaaaa~ (curhat).

Btw, thanks everyone who excited with this fanfics. Makasih banget yaaa~

Salam cinta dari aku, ori^^

* * *

Pls always give review for my fics^^

.

**_Maaf untuk endingnya yang gaje:(_**


End file.
